Change of Love
by V-Dawg
Summary: What happens when you learn more about this guy who saves you? What happens when you become smitten with him, but already in love with another one? This is what Skye's dealing with when Marshall saves her, but is with Chase. What happens when you do the unthinkable to your friend after learning about it? You might have to work together after problems arise.
1. Operation: Darude Sandstorm

**Chapter 1**

 **Well this surprised me because I though I wouldn't have had time until April 1** **st** **, but here is the first chapter of Change of Love:**

We start this story by seeing a familiar Dalmatian and a husky kissing each other.

Marshall: "Oh Everest, the day I admitted my love to you were by far the happiest day of my life!"

Everest: "Same here,"

Marshall: "Anyways, I'm going to get a snack,"

Everest: "Bring one for me!"

As Marshall was heading to the Lookout, he heard quiet crying from Rocky's house.

Rocky: "Marshall admitting his lover for Everest was the saddest day of my life! I wish I had her,"

Marshall: "Poor Rocky, maybe I should break up with Everest to make Rocky happy again,"

As Marshall was standing he made his decision. He went into his pup house, where Everest was waiting, and…

Marshall: "Everest, I think we should break up,"

Everest: "Whu-"

Marshall: "You heard me, were breaking up, now please leave my pup house.

Everest: **Sniff** "Okay,"

Everest then sat next to the lookout, and Marshall went to talk to Rocky who was still crying

Marshall: "Hey Rocky, I need your help,"

Rocky: "What do you want?"

Marshall: "Everest is sad, and I can't help her, can you help me?"

Rocky: "S-Sure,"

Marshall: "Thanks"

Marshall went behind a bush to hear how it would work out, and Rocky head towards Everest

Rocky: "Hey Everest, what's wrong?"

Everest: "Marshall broke up with me!"

Rocky: "Shh! Do you want me to replace him?"

Everest: "Yes please!"

Rocky: "Okay, It's settled,"

Marshall was happy for them, but immediately started to feel some pain, mostly around his chest.

Marshall: "What's wrong with my chest?"

Marshall: "It's probably nothing,"

As Marshall headed towards the Lookout, a mixed breed approached him.

Rocky: "MARSALL Why did you break up with Everest!"

Marshall: "I wasn't feeling the mood, I though it would be better, I though we were meant together, but I guess were not,"

Rocky: "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you,"

Marshall: "It's okay,"

After Rocky left, Marshall's chest started to hurt, but this time more that ever.

Marshall: "My goodness! Why does my chest hurt! Maybe If I sing, It'll stop,"

He was indeed about to sing, but his chest prevented him to sing, because it would sting more and more, so he had to stop.

Ryder: "Lunch Time!"

All the pups were excited except for Marshall, who walked slowly to his bowl, but when he got there, he wasn't hungry, and his starvation was replaced with hurt.

Marshall: "You know? I think I'll skip lunch if you don't mind,"

Ryder: "Okay Marshall, but stay within us!"

Rocky: "Maybe Marshall's taking the divorce harder then you expected after all?"

Everest: "Your right, I didn't expect Marshall to be this sad."

Rubble: "Hey Everest? Why are you kissing Rocky?"

Rocky: "Marshall broke up with her, he then asked me to comfort her to handle to breakup,"

Rubble: "Oh,"

Meanwhile Marshal was in his secret cliff, that no one ever knew, he was about to rest, but his chest was still hurt, he wish he knew.

Marshall: "Not know!"

Chase: "Marshall? What's wrong?"

Marshall: "Nothing,"

Chase: "I understand, you're taking the breakup harder then Everest.

Marshall: "Hey are you gonna ask Skye to date her?"

Chase: **Blushes** "Um,"

Marshall: "Come on! I want you to go into there and ask if Skye wants to date you!"

Chase: "Yes Marshall,"

As Chase left, Marshall just sighed to himself, he wish he understood this chest pain, but he couldn't. So he just ignored it, and went back to the lookout.

Ryder: "There you are Marshall!"

Marshall: "Hey,"

Ryder: "Thank you for staying within the boundaries,"

Marshall: "You're welcome,"

As Marshall passed by he noticed Chase and Skye talking…

Chase: "Listen, do you want t-t-o g-go on a-a d-date?"

Skye: "Sure!"

Chase: **Reliefs**

Marshall: "Hey Chase, I see you actually followed my directions."

Chase: "Yea,"

It has been a whole week, but the Paw Patrol wasn't the same, in fact, Ryder had some errands to do, and whenever he came back he saw most of the place mess up, and a pup sleep talking? Sorry, he couldn't tell if Marshall was sleep talking, or actual talking.

Speaking of Marshall, he was more depressed and his chest hurt more. Rocky and Everest was one happy couple, along with Chase and Skye. Zuma was as his happy self, and Rubble was more energetic, but the real issue was the depressed Marshall. Already once, there was blood coming out of his pup house, and Ryder already had to take him to the hospital. While Katie said he was going to be all right, Ryder was worried about Marshall, because after more investigating, there was a knife in Marshall's House, and with blood at the tip.  
Most of the pups barely accepted the fact that Marshall attempted suicide.

Ryder: "Marshall! Did you attempt suicide?"

Marshall: **Sighs,** "Yes, I attempted suicide,"

Ryder: **Gasps** , "What! Marshall you shouldn't! And why did you?"

Marshall: "Because I have pain!"

Ryder: "What?"

Marshall: "I said that I have pain!"

Chase: "What do you mean?"

Marshall: "It's like I have demons inside of me overwhelming me with insults, and in my chest, it's the worst!"

Rocky: "Marshall? Why does your Chest hurt?"

Marshall: "I don't know!"

Katie: "Okay everyone! I think it's time to give Marshall some rest,"

After a couple of weeks while Marshall was in the hospital, strange things have been happening, for example, there is this hard thunderstorm that has been atop of us since Marshall was in the hospital, additionally, there weren't any mission, meaning that the town wasn't trying to cause harm. Which was nice, but it was weird because it wasn't the same. Luckily, the weeklong thunderstorm finally cleared up and the pups were allowed to go out of their pups.

Rubble: "Finally! I can leave and play outside!"

Skye: "Wow Rubble,"

Ryder: "Anyways, I gotta go pick up Marshall,"

Chase: "Marshall is coming home!"

Skye: "Wow!"

As Ryder went to pick up Marshall he was sent a call from Mayor Goodway

Ryder: "Hey Mayor Goodway, what can I do for you?"

Goodway: "Ryder! It's horrible! A forest fire started!"

Ryder: "Don't worry Mayor Goodway! No Job Is Too Big! No Pup Is Too Small!"

Ryder: "Paw Patrol! Too the lookout!

All the Pups: Ryder needs us!"

Ryder managed to get to the lookout with Marshall on time.

Ryder: "Thanks for coming Pups, but there's a forest fire!

Skye: "Oh No!"

Marshall: "That sounds bad!"

Ryder: "Indeed, now I need Marshall to put out the fire, Skye, to check from above, Chase to lead the operation! –"

Marshall: "Operation: Darude Sandstorm"

Ryder: "Wow Marshall! Those pills are helping you! Anyways, Paw Patrol Is On A Role!"

As the pups were heading towards the forest fire, they're screaming's. Once they were there Ryder ordered…

Ryder: "Marshall start putting out the fire,"

Marshall: "I'm Fired Up!  
He started to put out the fire with his hose.

Ryder: "Chase! Use your cones to block people from coming!"

Chase: "Chase is on the Case!"

Ryder: "Skye! What do you see?"

Skye: "Ryder, I see no signs of animals or people in danger of the fire, and-"  
The call cut of there

Chase: "Skye?

Ryder: "Skye?"

Ryder and Chase looked up only to see Skye's plane crashing into the fire

Chase: "SKYE!"

The next thing Chasse and Ryder knew is that Marshall literally hopped into the fire

Chase: "Marshall!"

Ryder: "Chase! It's okay!"

The smoke and fire was all Marshall could see, he was badly injured because he literally touched fire that almost spread all the way to him. He kept searching until he saw a pink figure. Skye!

Marshall: "Hang on Skye, I'm Ready for a Ruff Ruff Rescue!'

Marshall basically grabbed Skye with his mouth and came out of the fire while spraying the fire from the inside which actually did a lot, because all Marshall could see when coming out was the fire fading.

Chase: "Marshall… You did it! You saved Skye!"

Marshall: "I, I did!"

As Marshall looked at himself, he noticed that his fur was still on him despite the countless times the fire almost spread to all of him. He was lucky to stop, drop, and roll.

Marshall: "We have to take her to Katie's!"

Chase: "Agreed,"

Marshall and Chase after reaching to Katie's told them what happened

Marshall: "Pup Down! Pup Down!"

Katie: "Marshall, I got you the first time,"

 **2 hours later:**

Ryder: "How are they Katie?"

Katie: "Skye is just unconscious and will wake up soon, but Marshall is suffering non life threathing burns, despite most of his body being in full contact with fire"

Ryder: "What? Marshall went into fire to save Skye?"

Katie: "Yep,"

Skye: **Maons** "What happened?"

Katie: "Well you crashed into fire, and Marshall saved you,"

Skye: "What?"  
As she looked she saw Marshall standing proudly with his severe burn marks

Skye: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "Yes?"

Skye: "Thanks for saving me!"

Marshall: "Your welcome! It's a fire pups job!"

Marshall: "I gotta go!"

Skye, who was proud to be alive just, had a new feeling for Marshall. Love.  
Skye: "No Skye, you're already with Chase, you can't be with Marshall! Or can I?"

Skye: "Hm."

Ryder: "You thinking about Marshall?"

Skye: "What?"

Ryder: "I heard that love tone in you, anyways, you should give it a try!"

Skye: "I can't! Or Chase will get mad!"

Ryder: "I'll leave you here to rest, but think about everything!"

Skye: "Okay,"

 **Skye's Dream**

 **Skye suddenly woke up in the woods pain all throughout her; she tries to move, but see's blood.**

 **Marshall: "Pup watch out!"**

 **Skye: "Who's he? And who's he referring too?"  
Skye was going to continue a question before feeling a blow, they next thing she sees is Wolves.**

 **Wolf: "Well, we have lunch!"  
Wolf: "You won't be escaping,"**

 **As Skye was about to feel her impending doom, she felt released, that's because the wolf was knocked out with water**

 **Marshall: "One down, three to go!"**

 **Marshall then kept spraying the wolves, but as he did, Skye managed to get strength and leave the scene**

 **Skye is then seen sitting on the streets, crying**

 **Skye: "I guess this is my end!"**

 **Skye then felt a hat go on her, she looks up only to see that same Dalmatian.**

 **Marshall: "You shouldn't be here! You could get a cold!"**

 **Skye: "um"**

 **Marshall: "Let's get you to the lookout, near a fireplace!"**

 **Skye then fell into unconsciousness.**

 **After a bit, she finally woke up near a fireplace, suddenly feeling much better.**

 **Marshall: "Feeling any better?"**

 **Dream Ends**

Skye then wakes up a bit freaked out, but doesn't yell

Ryder: "So Skye how was your sleep?"

Skye: "It was good!"

Ryder: "Good, because we're taking you home!"

Skye: "YAY!"

Ryder: "By the way, can I ask you something?"

Skye: What?"

Ryder: "I need you to thank Marshall for saving you, again,"

The thinking of Marshall's name made Skye blush.

Ryder: "What's wrong?"

Skye: "Nothing!"

As Skye got home she immediately saw Marshall, looking good and new.

Skye: "H-Hey Marshall?"

Marshall: "Yes Skye?"

Skye: "Thanks for saving me!"

Marshall: "Your welcome,"

Skye then did something Marshall though was fiction and she gave him a kiss.

Marshall: "D-Di y-ou just k-kiss m-me?"

Skye: "Yea, Thanks again! Anyways! I need to talk to Chase!"

As Skye went to talk to Chase, she was mad, and when I mean mad, I mean it.

Skye: "Chase!"

Chase: "Yes Skye?"

Skye: "Why didn't **YOU** rescue me?"

Chase: "Well, it' wasn't-"

Skye: "Too bad! I though you cared for me!"

Chase: "But I Do!"

Skye: "If you were, then you would've done a scenario similar to Marshall! That's it! Where through!"

Chase: "W-What?"

Skye: "You heard me! We're through!"

Chase: "But Skye-"

Skye: "Don't but Skye me! I am moving on! I don't need you; I can find someone who cares for me!

 **Whoa Skye, watch it. So Yes, I know this was early, but I just wanted to get it done, because I was actually almost done, IT might not be posted until for a bit, but hey! Anyways, we already have seen, The Forest Fire has happened Skye had a dream about Marshall saving her, btw, that was how Skye became part of the Paw Patrol, and Skye breaks up with Chase! Whew! What a day! Finished Family Signal, and now started this! Anyways Peace Out ya'll! Next Chapter will probably be more about another attempted suicide from Marshall, and basically gets care from Katie and Skye.**


	2. Skye's Past (See A Life Transform

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey! I'm back! And ready to upload more! The rating on this story might have to change to M, because of the violence, please tell me in the reviews if I should change to rating to M.**

It's been approximately a week since the forest fire, and Chase was trying to find out who Skye moved on to, but still couldn't. Even her attitude towards him has changed. She rarely spoke to him, and only in emergencies, such as missions. He wanted Skye to love him again, or at least give him equal behavior.

Chase: "Ryder, can I speak to you?"

Ryder: "Yes Chase?"

Chase: "Have you seen Skye recently?"

Ryder: "Yes I have, and in fact, she seems to be respecting you like crap,"

Chase: "Apparently, she broke up with me!"

Ryder: "Oh, that's sad, did you find out who she moved onto?"

Chase: "No I haven't, and to add matters worst, she leaves every times I come,"

Ryder: "Well think about it! What member of the Paw Patrol would be a good replacement?"

Chase: "I don't know?"

Ryder: "Well, that's all I can help you with, but just keep thinking about it,"

Chase: **Sighs,** "Okay,"

 **Meanwhile outside**

During the conversation between Chase and Ryder, the pups were playing volleyball, all but one.

Rocky: "Hey Skye! "You sure you don't wanna play? Marshall and Zuma are pounding us!"

Skye: "No thanks,"

Marshall: "Skye? You sure?"

Skye: "Yes,"

As they were talking, Chase was coming out, and immediately Skye was walking away.

Chase: "Skye! We need to talk,"

Skye: "No! I told you I'm done with you! I though we got over this a week ago!"

Chase: "This isn't why!"

Skye: "Well then what!"

Chase: "I understand the break up, but can't you at least give me respect?"

Skye: "I can't! Not just yet! I'm still mad at you!"

Chase: "Why?"

Skye: "Because you didn't save me! Like Marshall did!"

Chase: "Well he's like a spirit with a golden heart!"

Skye: "So let's me get this straight, you're saying you don't like anyone!"

Chase: "What? N-"

Skye: "You know what! That's another reason why I broke up with you!"

Chase: "No listen! I'm just saying can you give me a little respect,"

Skye: "How about you leave me alone, Dear Jesus!"

Chase: **Sighs** , "Okay,"

As Chase headed back, he saw Marshall head down heading towards his pup house.

Chase: "Marshall? What's wrong?"

Marshall: "What? Nothing!"

Chase: "You sure?"

Marshall: "Yes, I'm alright

Chase: "o-Okay?"

Chase even though just got worried about Marshall, because the way he looked, he looked like he hasn't slept for days, and his fur looked slightly darker.

Chase: "Hey Rocky"

Rocky: "Hey, have you seen Marshall?"

Chase: "Yea, I saw him walking into his pup house, but he looked sad,"

Rocky: " I may not be the medic pup, but he did sound a bit depressed,"

Chase: "Wait! Depressed? Uh OH, that means-"

Rocky: **Gulps** , "Yea we know"

Chase: "you think we should check up on him,"

Rocky: "Maybe,"

But what Rocky nor Chase had feared, had happened. When they saw Marshall's pup house, they saw blood.

Chase: "Blood?"

Rocky: "Oh no! Marshall"

As they entered the Pup House, they saw Marshall bleeding and a knife stabbed into him,"

Chase: "So that was what's smelling!"

Rocky: "Chase?" **Groans** , "Now's not the time!"

Chase: "Sorry, let's get him to Katie's!"

 **Meanwhile**

Ryder: "Pups! Dinner!"

Rubble, Zuma, and Skye: "Oh Boy!"

Ryder: "Hey? Where are Marshall, Rocky, and Chase?"

Rocky "Ryder!"

Ryder: "What happened?"

Chase: "We don't know! All we know is that he's unconscious!"

Ryder: "We need to get him to Katie's!"

Skye: "Wait! He can handle fire, but not knives?"

Rocky: "Really?"

Skye: "Anyways let's get him to Katie's

Ryder and the pup's races to Katie's pet shop, and see Katie scrubbing another cat.

Rocky: "Katie! We've got an issue,"

But unlucky for Rocky, he slipped onto soap and fell into a bubble bath.

Rocky: "Darnit!"

Ryder: "Hey Rocky, I was actually planning to give you a bath,"

Rocky: "Of course,"

Skye: "Enough of this! We've got an issue, look!

As Katie looked…

Katie: "Whoa! What happened?"

Ryder: "We don't know!"

Katie: "We'll have to put Marshall into extreme care"

Ryder: "Okay,"

After Marshall was put into care, the pups have stayed over to make sure Marshall didn't relapse or anything else.

Katie: "Hey Everyone…"

Everyone: "Hey How's Marshall?"

Katie: "Well, he going to recover, but the creepy thing is that I think it was self harm,"

Skye: "What?"

Katie: "Self harm is when one hurts himself, or herself"

Skye: "What!"

Katie: "Now the good news, is that we were able to stop both the external and internal bleeding, but the horror news made me startled,"

Chase: "So let me get this straight, he attempted suicide?"

Katie: "Yes,"

Ryder: "Well if he's suffering from depression, then we need to find out why and help him!"

Chase: "Agreed!"

Skye: "Yes!"

 **Morning time**

 **Skye's POV**

It was morning and it was not all right. Yesterday has probably been the scariest moment of her life, and only to here about the attempted suicide. When she heard the news, she almost got a heart attack.

Skye: "Oh Marshall! Why did you have to do that! You know we all care for you!"

Rocky: "What did you just say?"

Skye: "Oh nothing, it's just, I, I mean were worried about Marshall!"

Rocky: "I understand, it was so unexpected!"

Chase: "It's okay Skye and Rocky,"

Rocky: "It's okay, you didn't expect that neither,"

Skye: "Hmph!"

Chase: "Skye! Now's not the tine with the foul behavior"

Skye: **Sighs** , "Okay, I guess now's not the time!"

Katie: "I see you're all awake now, anyways, I got good news! Marshall is awake!

Everyone: "Marshall's Awake!"

Chase: "Hey Ryder? Can we go see him now?"

Ryder: "Of course you can!"

 **With Marshall**

White was all Marshall could see for a moment. That is, until he heard the voice of a girl

Katie: "I see you're awake!

Marshall: Y-Yes, I'm awake!"

Katie: "Good, because Ryder and the pups are going to be glad to see you awake!"

Marshall: "Ryder… The Pups…"

Katie: "Marshall? Is there something you're hiding something from me?"

Marshall: "N-No!"

Katie: "Okay, well I'll get everyone for you,"

Marshall: "Thanks Katie,"

Marshall was really thinking now, 'Do the pups care about him?' 'Are you really important?' and 'Is life really worth it?' But before he could process any further, he was barraged by a lot of voices

Everyone: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "H-Hey Pups? Did you miss me?"

Zuma: "Yea dood, you gave us quite the scare,"

Marshall: "I guess that's what I get for my clumsiness"

Everyone slightly laughed as they were slightly happy to see their friend, but one was getting angry.

Skye: "Stop with this, can't you see he could've died! That's it, I'm done with all of you!"

Marshall: "Skye-"

Before he could say anything else Skye dashed out of the room and went to Ryder.

Ryder: "Hey Skye, why aren't you with the other pups?"

Skye: "Because Marshall taking it like a joke! He could've died!"

Ryder: "Listen, Skye, Marshall's going through a tough time, this is the second time he's been here, he needs the help of all of you!"

Skye: **Sighs** , "I guess you're right, I'll go talk to him,"

As Skye was heading back she heard singing…

 **Marshall's POV:**

Marshall: "Well thanks for coming to check up on me!"

Chase: "It's been a pleasure!"

AS the pups left, he not only noticed one missing, but he was still thinking about them caring about him, but as he was thinking, the radio came on with a song Marshall absolutely loved, Cake By The Ocean by DNCE.

 **Cake By The Ocean**

No, no  
Oh, no  
See you walking 'round like it's a funeral  
Not so serious, girl, why those feet cold?  
We just getting started; don't you tiptoe, tiptoe, ah

Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah  
You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy  
But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously

Talk to me, baby  
I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby  
I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean1

Goddamn, see you licking frosting from your own hands  
Want another taste, I'm begging, yes ma'am  
I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh

Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece  
You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ah  
You're a real-life fantasy, you're a real-life fantasy  
But you're moving so carefully, let's start living dangerously, whoah

Talk to me, baby  
I'm going after this sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean (ooh, aah)

You're fucking delicious  
Talk to me, girl, talk to me, baby  
I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go crazy-crazy  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean  
Walk for me, baby (walk for me now)  
I'll be didd and you'll be naomi, whoa-oh  
Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy  
Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean

Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life  
Confetti, I'm ready; I need it every night  
Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life (ya-ya-ya-ya-ya keep on hoping we'll eat cake by the ocean)

 **Skye's POV**

As Skye was heading towards Marshall's room, she sneaked past the pups walking back. She was about to enter when she heard beautiful singing.

"Talk to me, baby"

Skye: "Is that Marshall?"

"I'm going after this sweet-sweet craving, whoa-oh"

Skye: "Wow. He sings like a legend,"

"Let's lose our minds and go fucking crazy"

Skye: "I guess I should go in,"

"Ya-ya-ya-ya-Ah!"

Skye: "Marshall, that's not how it goes,"

Marshall: "Sorry, you scared me!"

Skye: "Why did you stop? You sing great!"

Marshall: "Hehe,"

Skye: "Listen, onto the topic, I came to say sorry about yelling about the jokes,"

Marshall: "No, I should be sorry, I shouldn't stab myself,"

Skye: "It's okay, you need help from all of us, you'll pull through it, mark my words!"

Marshall: "O-Okay."

Skye: "Just make sure you try be the Marshall we all love, never give up!"

Marshall: "More like Never Gonna Give You Up!"

Skye: "Ha Ha! Very Funny Marshall,"

Marshall: "What? You just got rick rolled,"

Skye: "Anyways, remember? Do My Best? And Forget the Rest?"

Marshall: "Y-Yes, I remember that!"

Skye: "Well use that same courage to fight this illness!"

Marshall: "Okay,"

Marshall then received something that shocked him; he had gotten a kiss from Skye.

Marshall: "Umm"

Skye: "Consider that a your welcome gift!"

Marshall: "Thank you."

As Skye was heading back, a worried Everest approached her.

Everest: "How is he?"

Skye: "He's alright,"

Everest "Good, I'm glad, I still have feelings for him, it's just I'm with Rocky.

Skye: "It's okay,"

Everest: "So aren't you gonna ask Chase to-"

Skye: "No! I broke up with him!"

Everest: "What!"

Skye: "Yep! I moved on to someone better!"

Everest: "Let me guess, Marshall?"

Skye: "How-How did you know?"

Everest: "Don't think I noticed how you always blush whenever you finish a conversation with him! And besides, he the only other one I can think of, Rubble's too young, and Zuma, well, you know him,"

Skye: "Okay yes, I sort of have a crush on him,"

Everest: "I'm guessing it's from the forest fire he saved you from,"

Skye: "Yes! You're right, now can we stop talking about this!"

Everest: "Sure,"

But neither Everest nor Skye knew is that someone was listening, and that someone is a pup.

Chase: **Growls** , "So? You moved onto Marshall? Huh? Well, I'm gonna do something to him that'll make me your only choice!"

 **1 Week Later**

The rest of the week has been relatively stable if you ask the pups. Skye's crush on Marshall was growing. Marshall was still suffering from depression mainly because of his chest, but was hiding it. Rocky and Everest were on happy couple. Zuma was, well, you know. Rubble was the same, always mimicking his favorite super pup. And Chase, well, Chase was the only one who was different, he would spend most of his time away, and growl at Marshall, however, no one notices it.

Chase: "The day is almost upon us! My plan shall be put into affect, and when Marshall is done for, Skye will only have me!"

Ryder: "Chase!"

Chase: "Ryder's is calling!"

Ryder: "Hey Chase! Where are you?"

Chase: "Oh, I'm currently at Farmer Yumi's!"

Ryder: "Okay, well, make sure you come soon, because it's almost lunch time!"

Chase: "Alright Ryder see you!"

As the call ends Chase was running down to the lookout, but was still angry.

Chase: "Marshall, enjoy your last days, because you're doom is near!"

 **Meanwhile**

Rocky: "Hey Everest! It's nice to see you!"

Everest: "Nice to see you too!"

Skye: "Hey Everest!"

Everest: "Hey, where's Marshall?"

Skye: "Um, I don't know, maybe in his pup house?"

Everest: "Okay!"

As Everest was heading to Marshall's pup house, she heard crying.

Marshall: "Why did I have to break up with Everest? My only wish was to be with her, and now I had to give her up to make Rocky happy! Why!"

Everest: "Oh! Marshall looks sad, I better tell the Paw Patrol!"

Everest raced down to the lookout…

Everest: "Everyone! I know why Marshall's sad!

Skye: "Why?"

Everest: "Apparently Marshall heard Rocky crying in his pup house, and broke up with me so Rocky can be happy!"

Rocky: "What! But Marshall's always the happy one,"

As they were talking they heard the door open.

Marshall: "I guess, I should tell you, and Everest, you're right. I'm sad because my chest has been hurting, and that pain, was emptiness!"

Rocky: "Marshall! You didn't have to break up with Everest!"

Marshall: "Well I did,"

Rocky: "Listen, it's not right for me to take your girlfriend, let me giver her back,"

Marshall: "No Rocky, I want you to be happy, I'll get through it, but it'll take a while."

Rocky: "Okay?"

 **Meanwhile…**

Chase: "The day is almost upon us! Marshall's death wish will be here soon! I can't wait to see you at your funeral!"

Too be continued…

 **Next Time on Change of Love: The day is almost here, as Chase's anger intensifies for Marshall's death, will Marshall be able to prevent it? Or will he be plunged into eternal darkness?**

 **All right everyone! There's Chapter 2 of Change of Love. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not uploading in awhile, I've been dealing with schoolwork, as it's getting more difficult, and I fear this might cause me to poor in school. I'm not saying I'm quitting, it's just, there might be a decline in uploads of stories. Please Review what you think and if you have any ideas for the story, please Review.**

 **Also, should this be rated M or T? Because were getting to more violence here in the story as you'll see next chapter. Be on the lookout as…**

 **The Projected date for Chapter 3 is, April 9** **th** **!**


	3. Now You Get The Fangs!

**Chapter 3**

 **All right, so I was previous planning to have this out on April 9** **th** **, but I had enough time to write this, so here we go! Chapter 3 of Change of Love! Please review!**

 **Chase's POV**

Chase: "The day is almost here, I can't wait for everyone's reaction when Marshall goes missing!"

Chase was heading back to the lookout getting ready for the day. He didn't tell anyone what he was planning, but he knew and was ready for it.

 **With The Pups**

Rubble: "Hey, have any of you seen Chase?"

Ryder: "Now that you mention it, I told him to come back,"

Marshall: "He probably got into an emergency and is taking care of it!"

Ryder: "Maybe your right,"

As they talked, they saw a messed up Chase with mud all over him.

Ryder: "Chase? What happened?"

Chase: "Oh sorry, I was helping someone get out of mud!"

Marshall: "I knew he was on a mission!"

Ryder: "Yea, you were right!"

Chase: "Can I go to bed?"

Ryder: "Sure. But after you finish eating!"

Chase: "Okay,"

Chase went to go eat his meal a pup approached him.

Marshall: "Hey Chase! What's up?"

Chase: "Oh nothing! Hey can you come with me?"

Marshall: "uh, sure!"

Chase: "Perfect!"

As Chase led Marshall to a forest, he noticed a cliff that he was familiar with.

Chase: "Perfect, the cliff."

Marshall: "So what did you want me to do?"

Chase: "Well, first off, you fight as well stay away from my mate!"

Marshall: "Wait? What?"

Chase: "Stay away from Skye!"

Marshall: "Why? She's my friend!"

Chase: "Well you better stay away from her!"

Marshall: "So wait! You led me here so you can argue with me? I'm going back!"

Chase: "I don't think so!"

Marshall then suddenly felt a sting on his back, and found Chase to be biting him.

Marshall: "Chase! Get off of me!"

Chase: "You messed with my mate! Now here come the fangs!"

Chase then pounced onto Marshall, breaking some bones.

Marshall: "Chase! Stop!"

Chase: "No! You are getting what you deserve!"

Chase then attempted to charge at Marshall, but Marshall managed to sidestep out of range, and Chase head butted a tree.

Chase: "Ow!"

Chase then managed to get the dizziness out of him, but immediately felt claws across his sides. Chase then realized Marshall was attacking him; he managed to grab his paws and throw him in the air.

Chase: "Jeez Marshall, you're so surprisingly light!"

As Marshall landed, Chase then pounced onto him, but Marshall rolled away from the collision, got up, and ran at Chase with one paw in the air ready to slash. But Chase retaliated in a same fashion causing them to bash like swords."

Chase: "Wow, for a Dalmatian and nice pup, you fight harder than I imagined!"

But Chase was far stronger and managed to push Marshall off him, he then landed onto him, breaking more bones and letting blood spray out, Marshall was struggling to get out of Chase's grip but couldn't. Chase then continuously clawed him from head to feet.

Chase: "Why aren't you unconscious!"

Marshall: "Because, I've been through worse!"

Before he knew it Marshall was slipping into unconsciousness, when he was almost unconscious, Chase picked him up and lifted him above a river.

Marshall: "Chase why are you doing this to me?"

Chase: "Because you messed with my girl!"

Marshall: "I wasn't messing with her! I was just doing my job rescuing her!"

Chase: "Well, you should've told me, too late!"

Before he knew it Chase released his grip and Marshall fell into the river.

Marshall: "Help!"

Chase: "Sorry Marshall, but it's for vengeance!"

As he left the scene of the fight, but he noticed the blood, and cleaned it up. After cleaning it he left and headed towards the lookout, he was thinking.

Chase: "Maybe I was too hard on him, nah but he deserved it!"

As he headed back he noticed people staring at him, after realizing he was injured, he headed to Katie's

Chase: "Hey Katie! Can you help me?"

Katie: "What happened?"

Chase: "Ran into wolves,"

Katie: "Okay, let me just put some bandages on,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Darkness was all he could see. HE was unconscious, he was floating in the river, and he could fell pain, but sooner or later he woke up with pain

Marshall: "Ow! Everything hurts,"

Marshall sooner noticed he was moving; he was able to look down and found he was floating in a river.

Marshall: "Thank god I'm light!"

But Marshall then realized what happened, and he started to cry.

Marshall: "Why would Chase, out of all pups do that to me?"

Before he knew it, he hit the bank, and was on solid ground.

Marshall: "Where am I? Am I in a forest?"

Forester: "Dood! We have an injured pup!"

Forester 2: "Whoa! Those injuries look like they hurt,"

Forester: "You think he'll live?"

Forester 2: "If we can get him to extensive care, then yes, the chance of him dying seem to be surprisingly low,"

Forester: "Well let's get him to the hospital!

The next thing Marshall knew is that he went into darkness, and then woke up in a bed with a medical procedure.

Marshall: "Am I in a hospital?"

Forester 2: So where are you from?"

Marshall: "Well, I'm from Adventure Bay,"

Forester 2: "Well how'd you get here?"

Marshall: "Honestly, I don't know, and by the way, where's your brother?"

Forester 2: "Oh he's talking to your doctor to see how you're doing,"

Marshall: "well how's my health?"

Forester 2: "We don't know yet,"

As Marshall was talking, he saw another forester, and a doctor."

Marshall: "How's my health?"

Doctor: "Oh it's okay, you'll be healed soon, and either way, death is very rare,"

Marshall: "Oh thank god!"

Doctor: "You're lucky these two foresters found you, at the river, "

Marshal: "Yea thanks,"

Forester: "Oh you're welcome! Creatures here are really rare, so we cherish them!"

Forester 2: "Yea it had something to do when a meteorite hit an area, in fact, we were looking for that exact object, because it hasn't been found,"

Marshall: "Wow! But I need to focus on the bigger picture, how do I get home?"

Forester: "Well first of all we did help you, and we could use some return,"

Marshall: "What do you mean?"

Forester 2: "What he means is that if you help us find the meteorite, then we'll get you home,"

Marshall: "O-Okay? I accept the offer,"

 **At the Lookout**

As Chase got home, the pups were worried.

Ryder: "Chase! What happened?"

Chase: "Oh, a pack of wolves attacked me!"

Skye: "Where's Marshall?"

Chase; "I-I don't know?"

Ryder: "You sure? Because I saw him with you!"

Chase: "Well I don't know! All I know is that we both got attacked and Marshall disappeared!"

Ryder: "Oh my goodness, now we have a missing pup!"

Skye: "Ryder! What are we going to do!"

Ryder: "We have to find him everyone split up and find Marshall!"

After an intense couple of minute, the paw patrol went looking.

Ryder: "Skye! What do you see?"

Skye: "Sorry Ryder, I don't see any evidence!"

Rocky: "Me neither!"

Everest: "What if we can't find him?"

Skye: "Don't worry Everest! We'll find him!"

Ryder: "I'm sorry Skye, but Everest's right,"

Skye: "What!"

Ryder: "The situation's too severe, and either way, Marshall might be dead by the wolves!"

Skye: "So you're saying to give up?"

Ryder: "Y-Yes"

Skye: "But we said no-"

Ryder: "I'm sorry Skye, but the situation's too severe,"

Skye: **Sighs**

Ryder: "Skye, I'm sorry,"

Skye: "I guess we'll have to live with a lost friend, but somewhere, I feel he's alive,"

 **1 Week later**

It's been a total week, since the lost of Marshall, and everyone was sad and weird. First of all, the thunderstorm came back and all the pups had to stay inside, Rocky complaint too much about the weather, while Everest said the heavens were crying. The pup that suffered the most was Skye. Skye wouldn't talk to anyone and would just sit next to here pup house, and just stare at his pup house. There was this one time she took all of his stuff and put them at the top of the lookout as in memory of him. Surprisingly, Chase didn't change a bit; he was the same happy pup.

Ryder: "Hey pups, how're you doing?"

Rocky: "We're doing descent,"

Rubble: "Same here,"

Zuma: "I'm alright, it's just I feel worried for Skye, she's hasn't been doing anything, she's just been staring at Marshall's Pup House,"

Everest: "I know! I just tried to ask her what happened, but she would just ignore!"

Chase: "I guess I'm the only one who's okay,"

Ryder: "How are you okay?"

Chase: "Oh, I had to kill some people as a job of the police, so I'm used to it,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall has been preparing for this; he was going to find a meteorite!

Marshall: "When are we going?"

Forester 2: "We're going now!"

Forester: "We're actually ready let's go!

So they were exploring through the forest when Marshall started to smell something.

Marshall: "Hey! I think I smell something!"

Forester 2: "Of course! Dog's have better smell sight!"

Forester: "Well, lead the way!"

Marshall: "Okay!

Marshall soon lead the foresters across the forest a bit to the right and the left, over and under, until he lead them to a flat area, with a diameter of little over 10 meters.

Marshall: "This is where the smell is strongest!"

Forester 2: "Okay let's start digging!"

Marshall: "Hey what are you're names?"

Forester: "That is something we don't want to reveal,"

Marshall: "Okay,"

Forester 2: "Hey! I found it!"

Forester and Marshall: "Wow!"

Forester: "It looks so cool!"

Marshall: "Well, this is a major discovery for your time!"

Forester 2: "Now let's just grab some essence from it, mark the coordinates, bam!"

Marshall: "Well, now can you tell me how to get to Adventure Bay?"

Forester: "Of course! You just have to get on a train to Adventure Bay!

Marshall: "Oh,"

 **At the Lookout**

Ryder: "Anyone wants to go to the beach?"

Everyone: "Nah,"

Ryder: "Come on! We need to get Marshall out of our minds!"

Chase: "Well, I'm going to an area,"

Ryder: "Okay?"

 **Back with Marshall**

Marshall: "So I just have to get onto this train, and I'll be there?"

Forester 2: "Well, yes, and ther it comes,"

As the train comes,

Marshall: "Well, I guess this is goodbye,"

Foresters: "Yes,"

Marshall: "Well, see you"

Foresters: "Bye!"

As Marshall went into the train and went away, he looked back at the foresters and waved,

Marshall: "Bye!"

Foresters: "Bye!"

 **Chase's POV:**

Chase: "Ah, it's so good to be at the train station to hear the nice!"

Another train comes by that calmes Chase down, but what he was about to see was going to shatter him, he then saw a Dalmatian with sunglasses pass by and come towards him.

Mysterious Voice: "Hello, Chase!"

Chase: "Who are you?"

Mysterious Voice: "You don't remember me?"

Chase: "M-Marshall?"

Marshall: "Hey Chase! How are you doing?"

Chase: "I was doing fine until you showed up,"

Marshall: "since when do you have a hatred to me?"

Chase: "Wait? You have amnesia?"

Marshall: "Yea, the doctor said I'd never remember what happened 24 hours ago!"

Chase: "Oh, so, you want to go home?"

Marshall: "Yes!"

Chase (mind): "Well, that backfired, I'll have to do it again!"

 **At the Lookout**

All of the pups and Ryder were resting when they saw a Dalmatian with sunglasses.

Marshall: "Hey Pup's who missed me?"

 **To be continued…**

 **Next time on Change of Love: How will the pups react to such returned? Will they be angry? Surprised? What?'**

 **Well, I managed to upload this before bedtme, so here it is Chapter 3 of Change o Love, if you liked it please review! I'll see you doods later! See you on April something, because I'll be busy! See you~**


	4. It's me

**Chapter 4**

 **Damn Daniel! Back at it with another fanfiction chapter! Man, I'm horrible at those! Anyways, here's Chapter 4 of Change of Love. This one's more romantic? Additionally, I promise there will be much less songs then on this story, because there's too much!**

Marshall: "Hey Pups, who missed me?"

Everyone: "M-Marshall?"

Marshall: "Yep,"

Rocky: "Oh my goodness! It's really you!"

Rocky then ran up and hugged Marshall.

Rubble: "It's so good to see you Marshall!"

Zuma: "We though you were dead!"

Marshall: "Honestly, I don't know?"

Ryder: "My goodness! You're alive! Skye's gonna be happy."

Marshall: "Wait! Skye?"

Rocky: "Yea man, she didn't say a word to anyone, she was as quiet as an ant!"

Marshall: "Where is she?"

Rocky: "She's in her pup house,"

Marshall: "I think I should see her,"

So Marshall went to go to Skye's pup house, he heard slight crying.

Marshall: "Is that Skye?"

 **Chase's POV**

Chase: "How did Marshall survive this attack!"

As Chase was in his pup house, he was angry on how Marshall survived,

Chase: "Well, I'll have to try again!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was outside of Skye's pup house, waiting for an answer.

Marshall: "Skye? Are you there?"

Skye: "M-Marshall?"

Marshall: "Yes Skye, it's me!

The next thing Marshall noticed is the door opened revealing a surprised Skye.

Skye: "Is it really you?"

Marshall: "Yes Skye, I have returned,"

Skye: "I knew you were still alive! I still had a tingling! I was right!"

Marshall: "Yes Skye, you were right,"

Skye: "I-I can't, I can't!"

Marshall: "Calm down, let's bring you inside with the other pups,"

Skye: "Okay,"

Marshall and Skye then walked back to the lookout and saw an extremely happy Skye.

Marshall: "I heard how sad you were,"

Skye: "Uh, you heard?"

Marshall: "Yea, the pups told me, anyways, talk to them,"

Skye: "Okay,"

So Marshall and Skye then headed into the lookout and saw relieved pups.

Rocky: "There you are Skye! We were so worried!"

Everest: "I know!"

Skye: "Yea, I'm so sorry for worrying everyone, I was just so sad to hear Marshall's death,"

Marshall: "Hey, I didn't die!"

Everyone: "We know! We just though,"

Skye: "Besides me,"

Marshall: "Anyways, who wants to go on the beach?"

Everyone: "We do!"

Ryder: "Well Marshall, I guess we can celebrate your return,"

Marshall: "Thanks Ryder,"

And so everyone was having so much fun playing in the beach, besides Chase and Rocky, well, Rocky didn't like the water, so he was isolated from everyone, and Chase mysteriously disappeared, and most of the pups though he didn't want to get too rusty on his job. However, Skye was happy.

Skye: "I'm so glad your alive Marshall!"

Everest: "Skye? Aren't you gonna reveal your love to Marshall?"

Skye: "I don't know, don't you still have a thing for him?"

Everest: "Well, not anymore, you see, I'm with Rocky now, remembering?"

Skye: "Oh yea,"

Everest: "Come on, Marshall might be just a jester form the outside, but he's more inside, I learned that when he admitted his love for me,"

Skye: "Uh,"

Everest: "He's not bad! He like an angel with a solid golden heart! Heck he has spirit!"

Skye: "Well, I'll think about it,"

Marshall: "Hey Everest! Hey Skye!"

Skye: "Hey!"

Everest: "Yo!"

Marshall: "You girls enjoying me back?"

Everest: "Uh, yes!"

Skye: "Of course I am!"

Marshall: "Well, we have to go to the lookout, and Everest has to go home!"

Ryder: "Marshall is right! It's getting late now, so It's best to go back before we apparently get attacked by a wolf,"

Marshall: "Wait, what?"

Ryder: "We'll talk about it later, but let's go now!"

So Ryder and the pups went back to the lookout, and played some pup pup boogie, Ryder was nice enough to let them stay up extra late since Marshall's back.

Skye: "Hey can I face Marshall?"

Zuma; "Sure!"

Marshall: "Oh no! If my mind serves me right, I always fail the tailspin!"

Skye: "Don't worry about it!"

Marshall: "Okay,"

So Marshall and Skye were playing Pup Pup Boogie, and Marshall was ahead.

Skye: "Let's see you do the tailspin!"

Marshall: "Oh shots from AK47's!"

Chase: "Hey! How do you know I had one!"

It was soon time for the tailspin and Marshall, of course, failed the tailspin and landed on Skye.

Marshall: "Sorry Skye!"

Skye: "Heh, It's okay!"

All the pups couldn't help but laugh.

Rocky: "Ah, it's so good to have you back Marshall!"

Rubble: "Yea! It's so weird not having you topple us from the elevator, hey does anyone want a race to the elevator?"

Marshall: "Really Rubble?"

Rubble: "Yes! That's how much I miss it,"

Marshall: "Maybe when a mission happens,"

Rubble: "Okay,"

Ryder: "Okay Pups! Time to sleep!"

Every Pup: "Awww!"

Ryder: "Sorry, but I hope you had your fun,"

 **Tomorrow**

 **Skye's POV**

Marshall. That was all she could think about, her crush has been developing too far, and was soon gonna be revealed

Skye: "Okay, remember, Everest said one day, you'll have to admit your love for Marshall,"

She then decided to get up to see how's Marshall's doing, but was immediately spooked.

Chase: "Hey Skye,"

Skye: "Ah! What are you doing here?"

Chase: "I always wake up this early, but I can put you back to sleep, with me!"

Skye: "Uh, no! Like I said, I'm done with you!"

Chase: "You sure? Because I know your secret crush!"

Skye: "What?"

Chase: "Yes! And I can bring you back with me anytime!"

Skye: "I don't think so!"

The next thing Skye knew was that she was being grabbed and was being carried to Chase's pup house.

Chase: "Guess, I'll have to use force!"

Skye was then thrown onto Chase's bed, and then felt kisses lip to lip.

Skye: "Mm! Mm!"

Chase: "What? You want more?"

Skye: "Mm!

Chase: "Well you asked for it.

Skye then felt bites on her neck, and couldn't help but groan.

 **Okay! That's enough of that!**

 **Marshall's POV**

It was approximately 9:13 and Marshall woke up with a pain in his chest.

Marshall: "Damn! Why does my chest hurt!

Marshall could soon afterwards here groans from Chase's pup house, and some were too feminine to be his, so he was guessing Chase and Skye were doing that!

Marshall: **Sighs** , "Chase has Skye, and Everest has Rocky!"

But as Marshall though closely, he though of something!

Marshall: "Emptiness, maybe that's why my chest hurts! Because it started to hurt right after Rocky and Everest started to date!"

Marshall then got out of his pup house and suddenly heard arguing from Chase's pup house.

 **In Chase's Pup House**

Skye: "Chase! I don't love you anymore!"

Chase: "Yes you do!"

Skye: "I told you! I don't love you anymore!"

Chase: "Hey! It was Marshall's job to save you from fire, not mine!"

Skye: "Well still! You were my girlfriend, and still didn't save me! What kind of leader are you!"

Chase: "A nice one! Hey it's not my fault you developed a crush on Marshall because he saved you from the fire!"

Skye: "Well, I'm outta here!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall: "What are they talking about?"

"A nice one! Hey it's not my fault you developed a crush on Marshall because he saved you from the fire!"

Marshall: "Wait, when did I save Skye from a fire, and since when they broke up?"

"Well, I'm outta here!"

Marshall: "Shit, I have to move!"

Marshall then ran fast into the lookout, while Skye just got out.

Skye: "What just happened?"

Marshall: "When did I save Skye? When did she break up with Chase? And Since when does she have a crush on me?"

Ryder: "Hey what's wrong?"

Marshall: "Oh, nothing, just thinking,"

Ryder: "Let me guess, you heard Skye and Chase arguing, and found out about Skye's secret crush on you?"

Marshall: "What! Was it really that obvious?"

Ryder: "Well, yes, but I want to talk to you about what happened?"

Marshall: "What? When I disappeared?"

Ryder: "Yes, you see, apparently you and Chase were walking in the forest when you were attacked by wolves, and you disappeared while Chase made it, he told us that the wolves might've gotten you,"

Marshall: "Wow, I though something else happened, like I fell into a river, and got picked up by foresters, I guess that's what my minds telling me,"

Ryder: "Oh,"

Marshall: "Like I said, maybe my minds saying that to me,"

Ryder: "Okay, I think you should have some fun,"

Marshall: "I think I'll sing what's on the radio.

So Marshall went to the radio, turned it on, and this time heard Hello by Adele:

"Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet3

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore1

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret  
That the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home1

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home2

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore"

As Marshall finished the song, he was surprised to hear everyone hearing including Chase, Rocky, Rubble, Ryder, Zuma, and Skye.

Marshall: "Oh, sorry, I shouldn't of sang

Skye: "It's okay! You sing so good!"

Rocky: "Yea, you're like a legend!"

Zuma: "Yea dood!"

Chase: "Meh!"

Marshall: "Thanks!"

Ryder: "Well pups, time to eat!"

Everyone: "Yay!"

So everyone was eating, and after that, a mission from, Foggy Bottom (?) appeared.

Humdinger: "Ryder help! One of my Kit Tastrophic crew got stuck on top of your bridge!"

Ryder: "Don't worry Mayor Humdinger, No Job is too big! No pup is too small!

Ryder: "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"

"Ryder's is calling us!"

So all the pups raced to the elevator, but they were surprised.

Marshall: "Look Out!"

Everyone: "Oh No!

As Marshall then was on a skateboard, he crashed into all the pups.

Marshall: "Hey Rubble? Didn't you miss this?"

Rubble: "Yes I did, It's so good to have you back!"

So all the pups got up, and Ryder was waiting for him.

Ryder: "Okay Pups, we got an emergency! Apparently one of Humdinger's cats got up on the bridge! I'll need Skye to help the cat, Marshall for his ladder, and Chase to direct the traffic while we are doing the mission.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Ryder: "Alright Skye! You know what to do!"

Skye: "Yes Ryder, I know!"

Ryder: "Okay Skye, get the cat down.

But unfortunately for Skye, the cat pounced onto her, and she started to fall, and wasn't able to activate her jets.

Skye: "Ah!"

Ryder, Chase, and MarshalL: "Skye!"

The Next thing Skye knew is she was seeing was she was in a hospital.

Skye: "Oh, What happened?"

Ryder: "Marshall saved you, again,"

Too Be Continued

 **Next time on Change of Love: What happened while Skye was falling? Was Marshall hurt while saving her? What happened? Find out on Chapter 5 of Change of Love.**

 **Okay everyone; I know this included another song, this one by Adele. Next time I'll try not to put too much songs into one story, I just love adding stories into these stories, anyways, it's Sunday night, which mean school's tomorrow, so I'll be very busy, I'll see you soon!"**


	5. Further Problems

**Chapter 5**

 **Sorry for the long wait, been to places and stuff, like Colombia, so I'm currently very busy, so I hope I didn't make you wait for ages. This chapter is more of a Chase-Marshall rebound.**

Skye: "W-What happened?"

Ryder: "Well, when you were flying and you were in range of the kitten, she punched onto you and you fell, then Marshall, tried to catch you, but failed and you fell on his head."

Skye: "Oh No! IS he going to be okay?"

Ryder: "Relax! He's fine; he surprisingly didn't get any fractures, just bruises,"

Skye: "Well, why am I in Katie's again?"

Ryder: "Just to checkup,"

Skye: "Oh,"

Just then, Katie entered the room with a bright smile that made Ryder blush slightly, but no one noticed.

Katie: "Okay, well the impact didn't hurt neither of you, but we brought both of you here just in case, we let Marshall out since he was awake, but now you seem to be okay, you you can go now,,"

Skye: "Alright! Yay!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall: "Chase!"

Chase: "Oh no,"

Marshall: "I need to talk to you!

Chase: "Sure,"

Marshall: "Why did you attack me that one day and push me off the river!"

Chase: "Do I have to explain! You messed with Skye!"

Marshall: "For the last time, I didn't mess with her, in fact, I was doing my job! Jeez, Chase, you need to calm down, anger is not going to help at all!"

Chase: *Sighs* "I guess you're right, I did let my anger get the best of me,"

Marshall: "Listen, so far, there is no evidence about that incident, no one besides us knows about it, and I returned, so why don't we stop with this argument, and start over?"

Chase: "You're right Marshall, let's start over,"

So Marshall then put out his paw, and Chase shook it and pat each other at the back like two brothers who made a deal.

Rocky: "Hey what are you two doing?"

Marshall: "Oh! Uh, we, uh, we made a deal!"

Chase: **Face palm**

Rocky: "What kind of deal?"

Marshall: "Well, it a kind of deal that only is between the two of us, so I can't tell you,"

Rocky: "Darn! Okay,"

Just after Rocky left, they heard an engine roar and saw Ryder coming back with Skye, and instantly, Chase and Marshall winked at each other.

Skye: "Hey Chase! Hey Marshall!"

Marshall and Chase: "Hey, how are you?"

Skye: "I'm doing just as fine before the mission!"

Marshall: "Well that's good,"

Chase: "Agreed,"

Ryder: "Hey pups, who wants to go visit Jake's Cabin?"

All: "We do!"

Ryder: "Well, let's go to Jake's Cabin!"

 **At Jake's**

Jake: "Hey Everest, I just got a call from Ryder and the pups, there coming over!"

Everest: "Yes! I can't wait to see Rocky again,"

Jake: "Wait, I thought you were with Marshall?"

Everest: "Oh, well, stuff that I don't feel comfortable telling you about happened,"

Jake: "Damn! You missed yourself on a good pup, but hey, Rocky's cool too,"

As Everest and Rocky were talking, they heard a doorbell.

Jake: "And that must be them!"

Everest: "awe yea!"

Ryder: "Hey Jake, what's up!"

Jake: "Oh nothing, just doing my thing until you all showed up,"

Ryder: "Well pups, you can go inside of the cabin, I have some errands to take care of,"

Zuma: "Does it have something to do with Katie?"

At the thought of Katie, Ryder blushed, causing all of the pups to laugh.

Ryder: "Not really, but I really need to go, see you!"

So Ryder then closed the door…

Jake: "Okay, pups go on and do what you want, as long as it doesn't involve smoking weed, and wearing thug life stuff, Marshall,"

And again everyone managed to get a laugh in.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Dinner was almost done for the pups, and Jake was curious on what they were doing, he just hoped Marshall wasn't smoking weed or wearing thug life stuff, because that annoys him. As he walked around, he heard moaning coming from Rocky's Pup House, so Jake knows what those two are doing, he saw Chase in another argument with Skye, (Why do they argue these days), and saw Zuma and Rubble trying to break it up, but he started to wonder where Marshall was.

Jake: "Hey have any of you seen Marshall?"

All: "No,"

Jake: "He's probably doing some stuff in his pup house; please call me when you see him!"

However Jake then turned a corner and saw the Dalmatian in tears.

Jake: "Yo, Marshall, dude, why are you crying water man?"

Marshall: "It's nothing,"

Jake: "Comeon dude, you can't hide your feeling from us, if anything's wrong, just tell us, and if we can help, we'll give you the best care!"

Marshall: "Well, I've been feeling pain in my chest ever since I broke up with Everest,"

Jake: "Well, I've heard why you broke up with Everest, but I'm guessing you suffering from loneliness,"

Marshall: "H-How did you know?"

Jake: "Been there, used to have a crush on this girl named Bella, but didn't show any interest in me at all, and all the other boyz had girlfriends,"

Marshall: "Well, everyone's happy except for me! Zuma does whatever he wants with girls, Rubble doesn't want any romance in his life, Chase has Skye, and Rocky has Everest!"

Jake: "Calm down dood, I'm sure some girl will come out soon, now let's go eat dinner,"

Marshall: "You know, I don't feel hungry, I'm gonna go walk,"

Jake: "Oh no you don't you're going to eat, whether you like it or not, I am not putting up with a depressed pup!"

Marshall at this point was trembling in fear after what Jake had said, but luckily for him, his anger seems to not stay long,

Jake: "Listen, skipping meals is the first sign of depression, and there's no need to be sad over love,"

Marshall: "Fin, let's eat!"

Jake: "Woah! Don't get me started with Five Nights At Freddy's!"

Marshall: "LOL!"

Jake: "Pups! Dinner!"

The next thing Marshall saw is pups coming.

Skye: "Hey, where were you Marshall?"

Marshall: "Um-"

Jake: "He was in his pup house figuring out some stuff,"

Marshall: "Yea,"

After a couple of seconds, Marshall saw Rocky and Everest walk in, and sit down next to each other, and Marshall couldn't hold it any longer.

Marshall: "I think I'm going to eat somewhere else,"

Marshall left his food and went outside, it was very cold, but it didn't bother Marshall. As he was walking through the mountain, he spotted a pup.

Marshall: "Hello?"

Pup's Voice: "H-Help!"

Marshall: "Sylvia?"

Sylvia: "Y-Yes, now can you please get me down?"

Marshall: "Sure!"

So Marshall brought his fire truck and sent his ladder up, and easily rescued Sylvia.

Sylvia: "Hey, thanks,"

Marshall: "No problem,"

Sylvia: "So, where do you live?"

Marshall: "Well, we live in the paw patrol lookout, but we decided to visit Jake,"

Sylvia: "How'd you managed to find me?"

Marshall: "I wasn't hungry, so I walked out and spotted you,"

Sylvia: "Well that was lucky, hey, can I come back with you?"

Marshall: "Sure!"

So Sylvia and Marshall walked back to the cabin only to find a worrisome Jake.

Jake: "Woah! Where did you find her?"

Marshall: "She was stuck on a ledge; can you keep one extra pup?"

Jake: "Sure,"

Chase: "Hey, who is that?"

Rocky: "I think that's Sylvia?"

Sylvia: "Yes, Hey Rocky!"

Rocky: "H-Hey,"

Rocky unfortunately blushed in front of Everest causing Everest to run out the room.

Chase: "What did you do?"

Rocky: "I said hi! Everest waits!"

As Rocky was running, he managed to catch up with her.

Everest: "What do you want?"

Rocky: "What happened?"

Everest: "You can explain that to your devil when you go to hell!"

Rocky: "Everest! I'm sorry!"

Everest: "Sorry don't cut it!"

Anger was the one thing Rocky saw in Everest, and slowly backed away, until it went into a full blown cry.

Rocky: "Ev-"

Everest: "Just leave, and bring me Chase! We are through!"

Rocky: "Okay,"

So Chase was brought in, and saw a goofy Everest.

Everest: "Hey Chase!"

Chase: "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened-"

Everest: "It's okay, I was just sad so that I can move on,"

Chase then noticed he was uncomfortably close to Everest.

Chase: "Ummm-"

 **Warning: Mating Scene**

The next thing Chase knew was that he was being kissed lip to lip, and forgot how good this feels, and pushed back with passion

Everest: "Take me!"

The next thing Chase knew was that he was on Everest's bed, and was still kissing passionately.

Everest: "More!"

Chase then moved down to her neck and started to bite and leave love marks across her neck.

Everest: "More!"

Chase then went for her breasts, sucking the right and playing with the other with his paw. HE then switched causing Everest to moan.

Everest: "More!"

Chase: "The next thing Chase knew was that he was thrusting harder and harder until they blasted.

Everest: "Ah!"

 **Rocky's POV**

Rocky woke up with a headache, mainly because she didn't have Everest by her side, instead, he had Sylvia. HE offered her to sleep with him and they then went into a mating scene. Therefore, Rocky and Sylvia were mates, while Chase and Everest were too.

Sylvia: "So, Why were you with Everest?"

Rocky: "Well, Marshall and Everest were originally together, but Marshall broke up with her so I can be with her,"

Sylvia: "So why did Everest run?"

Rocky: "I guess she saw me blush, I bet you neither Chase nor Everest will forgive me,"

Sylvia: "Well, Everest and Chase are together, they might actually be happy?"

Rocky: "Maybe,"

 **Chase's POV**

Chase: "Hey, Everest, are you mad at Rocky?"

Everest: "Surprisingly, I'm not, because I didn't actually love him, but I like you a lot,"

Chase: "Well, I guess I'm happy and you're also!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall felt horrible; he woke up with a headache and stomachache, probably because he didn't eat at all. He was still hurt because of his chest, which was only getting worse.

Marshall: "Well, another day, another pointless day,"

Voice: "Nothing is pointless in life, Marshall,"

Marshall: "Who is that?"

Voice: "Your Guardian Angel, but I'll make sure I'm just Voice, listen, you will find love someday, just give it some time!"

Marshall: "I'm trying, but Everest and Rocky broke up, and before I could get back with her, Chase goes with her, and Rocky goes with Sylvia!"

Voice: "Well, you helped four pups get new relations,"

Marshall: "What about me! I'm, besides Rubble, do not have a girlfriend.

Voice: "But one other pup doesn't have a boyfriend."

Marshall: "W-Who?"

Voice: "I'm sorry, but I've given too much, just give it some time, and you'll find yourself with one,"

Marshall: "Okay,"

 **At Breakfast**

Marshall: "I wonder where Ryder is."

As Marshall said that, they heard the same engine roar, that mean't Ryder was back.

Ryder: "Hey pups, what's up?"

Everyone: "Nothing!"

Ryder: "Well, I hope you had a nice play time!"

All: "We did!"

Ryder: "Thanks for looking after the pups for me,"

Jake: "No problem, oh, and by the way, we, I mean, Marshall found a pup."

Sylvia: "Hey,"

Ryder: "Hey Sylvia! You want to come back to the lookout?"

Sylvia: "Sure!"

After a long talk between Ryder and Sylvia, they allowed her to stay until they find an owner who is willing to take her, either way; Rocky will still have contact with her, thanks to mobile devices. However, what they didn't realize is that a certain person was waiting for them.

Mysterious Person: "Hello Ryder!"

Everyone: "Mayor Humdinger?"

Humdinger: "Yep, it's me!"

Ryder: "What do you want?"

Humdinger: "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to send you this mechanical tool, I don't know what it is, but if you can find out what it does, it would be perfect!"

Ryder: "Okay, Rocky, you know what to do!

Rocky: "Yes I do!"

But as they were about to go inside, they heard a loud howl.

Rubble: "Is that a spider?"

Rocky: "Rubble! No, it's a wolf!

Marshall: "Even worse, it's a pack!"

Skye and Sylvia: "Ah!"

Everyone: "Skye! Sylvia!"

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Next time, on Change of Love: The wolves have taken Skye and Sylvia and it is up to the remaining pups, plus Humdinger to rescue them. Will they be able to successfully rescue there pups, or will death be on the corner for both Skye and Sylvia.**

 **Hey Doods! SO sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy. IF you checked on my profile, it stated that I was Colombia until April 8** **th** **for a trip, and I'm now in Barbados! I'll try to have updates in but, the increase in school work might see an extreme decline for the profile of TheHarp2450. Summer of course will bring extreme relief. However, there are more problems that have arisen for me. I'm in a bit of a state of anger and loneliness. I feel very left out on many areas in school, and I can't seem to change my behavior, most of my life has been difficult, even on birth.**

 **I was born with club feet which took a while to cure, but yea, and most of my life I've been made fun of because of some reasons of being very isolated from the school. For example, I'm only a 4'11-5'2 for my height and only 90 pounds. I am often made fun of because of how skinny I am, and how short I am. So there are problems that have arisen from the inside, I will have more news on that in Family Signal.**


	6. Sacrifice

**Chapter 6**

 **Alright! Another chapter for the good guys, hope you all enjoy this one; btw, how much chapters do you want this story to have? I don't honestly now when to end it, so I'm a bit at a lost. I am hoping to reach at least 20,000 words before I end it, so yea enjoy this chapter! I think may of you are going to be mad!**

 **Skye's POV**

Darkness was all Skye could see, she was unconscious after a wolf attack, now, she was being carried by them to a secret place, only until then she woke up with an aching stomach.

Skye: "I need to eat,"

Sylvia: "Yea, agreed,"

Wolf Leader: "Well, looks like we found ourselves lunch!"

Skye: "What! We are not lunch! We are part of the Paw Patrol!"

Wolf Leader: "Well, I will need proof!"

Skye: "Look at my collar, doesn't that look like aircraft?"

Wolf Leader: "Well, it indeed looks like one, looks like your more important than I expected,"

Skye: "So, can we go home?"

Wolf Leader: "Well, no, because you said you are members of the Paw Patrol?"

Sylvia: "Uh, yes!"

Wolf Leader: "Well, I need you to solve this problem; we've been having trouble with my brother's pack,"

Sylvia: "Your brothers?"

Skye: "You have a brother?"

Wolf Leader: "Yes, and we originally gave each other half and half of the forest, but he thinks we crossed it for food, so can you go over there and convince a truce?"

Skye: "I guess we can, after all, it's our job!"

 **At the Lookout**

Ryder: "This is bad! We just lost Skye and Sylvia!"

Humdinger: "Calm down, Rocky's working on that mysterious metal machine, and when he comes back, we can make a plan,"

Ryder: "Your right!"

After some talking, they saw Rocky coming back,"

Rocky: "Hey why is there fewer pups here?"

Marshall: "Long story, wolves cam and attacked us, stole Skye and Sylvia,"

Rocky: "Sylvia! Anyways, got different issues, that metal machine actually might help with the mission!"

All: "What?"

Rocky: "Well, it's a weird one, you see, it's a dog finder!"

Humdinger: "A Dog finder? I would've liked a Cat finder better,"

Rocky: "Well, it can do that to, I just set it to Dog, anyways, we just set the dog breed we're looking for, the town, and voilà!

Ryder: "That's incredible!"

Rocky: "So let's set, a cockapoo in Adventure Bay, and there we go!"

Marshall: "Απίστευτος"

Rocky: "Anyways, we have to hurry, we don't know what those wolves will do to them!"

Ryder: "Alright! Paw Patrol is on a Roll!"

Humdinger: "Well, I guess I'll have to stay behind! Wait for me!"

Ryder: "Humdinger, I might want you to bring your truck just in case,"

Humdinger: "On it!"

So Humdinger got his truck and stopped in front of the pups.

Marshall: "Ryder, are you sure we can trust him?"

Ryder: "Well, we'll need as many people to help as possible!"

Rocky: "He does make a good point!"

Marshall: "Okay,"

 **Skye's POV**

Skye: "Sylvia, you okay?"

Sylvia: "Yea, I guess,"

Wolf Leader: "Just over here,"

As Skye and Sylvia were following the Wolf, they noticed a red line marked from a tree to tree.

Skye: "IS this-"

Wolf Leader: "Yes, this is the line,"

Sylvia: "So are we allowed to cross it?"

Wolf Leader: "Only random animals that aren't part of our pack, since you're technically not, you'll be able to call a truce out of it, and if you succeed, we'll let you go free,"

Skye: "Well, okay,"

Mysterious voice: "Well Well Well, what do you think you're doing?"

After hearing the voice, the leader froze and slowly turned around to see his brother.

Wolf Leader: "Hello, Adam!"

Adam: "Hello, Dave,"

Skye: "So your names are Dave and Adam, what a coincidence,"

Adam: "Watch it!"

Dave: "No you watch it!

Adam: "What do you think you're doing, sending pups on our side?"

Dave: "They're here to call a truce!"

Adam: "Ha! I'd like to believe that after crossing my part!"

Dave: "Hey, I didn't cross, it was a German Shepard!"

Skye: "Hold on, it was a German Shepard?"

Dave: "Yes! I saw it coming out with bruises!"

Skye: "Wait, so you're saying you wolves were the ones who hurt Chase?"

Dave: "Ah, so it's Chase!"

Adam: "Hold on! We didn't hurt him! We just saw him, mistaken him for a German Shepard crossing our side!"

Dave: "Well, for your information that Chase wasn't part of my team!"

Adam: "Duh! Yes it was!"

Skye: "Uh, I'd hate to break into your argument, but Chase is actually a part of the Paw Patrol,"

Adam: "Wait, the Paw Patrol?"

Sylvia: "Yea. Part of the Paw patrol!"

Adam: "Hm,"

Dave: "You were saying?"

Adam: "I guess I'm sorry,"

Dave: "Thanks for finally saying sorry! Next time, you can look at my pack to look for that German Shepard, he deserves a harsh punishment!"

Adam: "Your right!"

Sylvia: "Whoa, calm down, I'm sure we-"

Dave: "I think he is forbidden to come back to the forests!"

Adam: "Yea, otherwise he'll be delivered a trip. A trip to hell!"

Skye: "Whoa, he's part of the Paw patrol, you can't do that to him!"

Dave: "Of course we can!"

Skye and Sylvia: "Oh no,"

 **Ryder's POV**

Ryder: "Any sigh of him?"

Chase: "No!"

Rocky: "Nadda!"

Marshall: "Όχι»

Ryder: "Is that a yes?"

Marshall: "No!"

Ryder: "Damn!"

Humdinger: "Don't worry Ryder, we'll find them!"

Ryder: "You're right! Chase! Use your Spy drone to look for them!"

Chase: "Yes Ryder!"

After a couple of minutes of using the spy drone and using the Dog Finder perfectly, they managed to make it to Skye and Sylvia.

Chase: "Ryder! I found them!"

Ryder: "Perfect! Let's go!"

So they hopped into Humdinger's Truck and drove into the forest, it was pretty hard to navigate with the drone, but after a bit of hard work, it finally paid off,"

Ryder: "Skye! Sylvia!"

Skye and Sylvia: "Uh Oh,"

Ryder: "What's wrong?"

Skye: "Nothing!"

Before they knew it they were pounced on by every pup, until one spoke.

Dave: "So, this is the Paw Patrol, huh?"

Skye: "Yes,"

Ryder: "What did you do to Skye and Sylvia?"

Adam: "Oh we did nothing, you can check them and you'll see that they are all just the way you left them, aside from the bite marks that we gave them when we snatched them,"

Dave: "I think I see a certain German Shepard who's not allowed to come back in the woods!"

Chase: "Wait, What?"

Skye: "Chase, when you said wolves attacked you, and you were coming back, you crossed a line that marked the border between two packs, when one of the leaders saw, they though it was another member of the opposing member, and went to war, we had to go with them to call a truce,"

Dave: "And his name is Chase, huh?"

Sylvia: "Uh Oh,"

Chase: "Yes, pleased to meet you,"

Chase then stuck up his hand only to be tackled by the leader.

Ryder: "Chase!"

Before Ryder could respond any further we he was bitten to the leg by Adam, causing Ryder to collapse after an alarming amount of blood was lost.

Chase however was trying to get the wolf off of him, but the wolf was stronger, causing Chase to slowly lose consciousness, but before he did, he felt the grip let go.

Chase looked up to see Marshall standing there, in a stance

Marshall: "Chase! Get out the way!"

Chase then felt another bite from the wolf, causing him to yelp, but luckily, Marshall immediately knocked him off, with a punch.

Chase: "T-Thanks Marshall,"

Adam: "Looks like we have to round up most of them,"

Then Adam attacked Humdinger.

Humdinger: "Ah! Get off me yam stupid top kek!"

Before he knew it, he also collapsed onto the ground after losing blood, leaving only the pups to fend them.

Rubble: "What are we supposed to do?"

Rocky: "Well, the only fighter here is Chase, but he's badly injured by the wolves,"

Marshall: "I guess I'll take this one away. Everyone, get out of here!"

Skye: "No! We aren't leaving you again!"

Chase: "Yea, We lost you once, we-we're not le-leaving y-you a-again!"

Marshall: "I'll be fine! Get Ryder and Humdinger to safety! I'll detract them for long!"

Skye: "No!"

Marshall: "Yes! You're leaving and that's final!"

Everyone at this point was trembling to see Marshall this serious and angry. Even Chase was frozen, until he spoke.

Chase: "O-Okay Marshall, take care of yourself,"

Marshall: "You too, get better, live longer!"

As they were ready they saw Marshall and the two leaders staring at each other, until Marshall looked back.

Marshall: "Go!"

As he said that, everyone started to drive off in their vehicles, and Rocky drove Marshall's ambulance with Ryder and Humdinger in it, as they looked back, all they could here is yelps and spanks.

Chase: "G-Good B-Bye M-Marshall,"

 **At Katie's**

Katie was again brushing one of the kittens until a group of pups rushed through.

Rocky: "Katie! Ryder and Humdinger's been injured!"

Katie then gasped at the sight of them, but luckily saw the bleeding stop on their legs.

Rubble: "The wolves were biting hard on them until they collapsed!"

Katie: "Well, let's put them into extensive care, and see how it goes!"

 **After 5 Hours**

Skye: "Guys, I'm worried, Marshal's been out there for too long!"

Chase: "I know! I need to see him again! We lost him once!"

Rocky: "I guess we lost him again,"

Skye: "No! We did not lose him! He is still out there! HE's probable finding his way home right now! He's tough, that last time when we though we lost him? He found his way home!"

Chase: "Skye's right! We can't give up on him!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was confused, one minute he was fighting, and now, he saw the leaders on the floor, bleeding and Marshall was still up.

Marshall: "I have to get back before-"

He was interrupted by a howl, and saw like, over 100 wolves, seeing their leader's dead, and a Dalmatian, they growled in challenge.

Marshall: "Oh no,"

 **At Katie's**

Katie: "All right! I got good news! Both Ryder and Humdinger are going to be a right!"

All: "yay!"

Katie: "Hey, where's Marshall?"

Skye: "He's dead!"

Chase: "We went out to find Skye and Sylvia after they were snatched by wolves, after we found them, they attacked Chase, Ryder and Humdinger, and then Marshall told us to get out of here while he distracts them!"

Katie: "Sacrifice…"

Rocky: "Yea,"

Rubble: "It's so sad!"

Zuma: "We thought we lost him last time until he found us, and now he's gone for real!"

Katie: "Well, you can go check up on them now,"

All: "Okay,"

Ryder: "Hey pups! What's up?"

Skye: "We lost Marshall, again,"

Ryder: "What!

Humdinger: "That's really sad, but I got to go back to Foggy Bottom, see you!"

All: "Bye! And thanks for being nice this time!"

Humdinger: "You're welcome!"

Ryder: "What happened?"

Rocky: "The Wolves, they, got him,"

Ryder: "…"

Ryder was stunned, speechless, and mad.

Ryder: "How?"

Rocky: "HE sacrificed himself to get us away from the wolves,"

Ryder: "Let's go back to the lookout, and explain,"

 **Back at the Lookout**

Ryder: "So, what happened?"

Rocky: "Chase, you have the honor,"

Chase: "Okay, you see when the wolves knocked you unconscious, Marshall told us to go and get them to safety; he said he would fend off the wolves,"

Ryder: "Doesn't Marshall know how much wolves are in those packs?"

Rocky: "No, neither does us."

Ryder: "There's like over a hundred!"

All: "What!"

Skye: "What are we supposed to do?"

Rocky: "We have to face that Marshall's dead, again,"

Chase: "This time I actually care because,"

Ryder: "Because what?"

Chase: "It's personnel,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was running. Running harder than he's ever done in his life. He was scared, frightened, and vulnerable, but all he knew is no matter how tired he is, he will still run.

Marshall: "I think I lost them,"

Marshall thanked any god who controlled wolves and running tricks that they either gave up, lost him, ore that he didn't trip onto a branch while he was running.

He knew it was going to be a long way back, and he started to make his way back and planned a song for when he comes back.

 **End of Chapter 6:**

 **Next Time on Change of Love: Will Marshall we able to find his way back? And if he does, what song will he sing?**

 **That's going to end it for this chapter, I will try to have a song uploaded next chapter for when he come back, so be prepared! Got Work to do, so see you later!**


	7. Cheap Thrills

**Chapter 7**

 **Alright, now I have planned to keep this story continuing for a descent amount of time, this time Marshall will find his way home, and we'll here a song this chapter! YAY! Another one!**

Marshall was trying to make his way home, that was all he cared about, he didn't care whether he was injured, whether  
he was hungry, all he cared is getting home, especially since he awoke from a week nap.

Marshall: "I can do this!"

As Marshall was continuing his way home, he noticed the same wolves that have been chasing him.

Marshall: "Why does there smell have to be so good!"

But as he said that, he heard the wolves look in his directions, and instantly hid behind a thick tree.

Marshall: "And their hearing,"

 **At the Lookout**

Ryder: "How are you all doing?"

Zuma: "Not so well,"

Rubble: "Horrible,"

Rocky wasn't this point wasn't even smiling or talking, because he was comforting Sylvia.

Chase: "I wish Everest were hear to comfort me up,"

Ryder: "How are you Skye?"

But Skye didn't even peep, she just looked and gave him a slight smile, but disappeared right as it was coming.

Ryder: "Listen, why don't we go to the beach to calm down?"

All: "No!"

Ryder: "… Is this really how sad you all are?"

All: "Yea,"

Skye: "Somewhere, I feel he is still alive, and is making his way back to us, slowly, but surely,"

Ryder: "That's the courage Skye!"

Skye: "It's not courage, it's feeling,"

Chase: "Oh, like when someone has a crush?"

Skye: "Y-Yes,"

A large oh was heard across the lookout, and Skye then blurted out.

Skye: "Okay! I do have a crush on Marshall! Okay! Stop!"

Chase: "Oh, we already knew,"

Skye: "Oh,"

Rocky: "Let's eat!"

Ryder: "Okay, I guess I can start making some dog food for you,"

These days were dark; most of the pups had to stay inside because of the ravaging thunderstorm, Rocky always complaint about it, Rubble rarely mimicked Apollo, and Chase rarely was himself, but no one was as sad as Skye.

 **Marshall's POV**

He was a lucky one; Marshall was lucky to evade all the wolves and managed to get closer to the lookout.

Marshall: "I'm coming everyone, just wait for me,"

As Marshall was passing, he saw blood scattered across the tree.

Marshall: "Did someone die?"

Marshall was wondering, but before he could think further, a howl was heard. Instantly Marshall was running as fast and as hard as he can and tried to evade every obstacle in the way.

But he saw a wolf, and immediately punched him then swiped kick his feet causing him to fall. He then ran as fast as he can to get a head start.

Marshall: "I'll soon be there!"

 **At The Lookout**

Strikingly, the thunderstorm was fading away and the sun was coming out for the first time in a week.

Rocky: "Yes! Freedom!"

Unluckily for Rocky, he fell into a mud puddle.

Ryder: "Well, that's a bath for you Rocky!"

Rocky: "aw man!"

Skye: "Wait, doesn't this seem familiar?"

Chase: "What?"

Skye: "When the thunderstorm ends, Marshal's near!"

Chase: "How do you know that?"

Skye: "Last time?"

Chase: "Oh!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was still running until he ran into a cave, where he collapsed.

Marshall: "One day, I'll make it, you can count on me!"

After waiting a bit, Marshall got up and walked out of the cave and continued to persuade.

HE then spotted a blood trail, after sniffing it out; he realized that's Ryder's!

Marshall: "Jackpot! Ticket to home!"

He continued to sniff it, and went uphill, and spotted a car, it was Rocky's! And he also saw bones of the Wolf Leaders, whom he felt sorry of.

Marshall: "I am so sorry if I actually killed you,"

As Marshall got on the Rocky's truck he noticed something, is that a person with a gun?

 **At The Lookout**

Chase: "Normally I would say it's fiction, but this is insane, and happened before,"

Rocky: "Hey, have any of you seen my truck?"

Skye: "No,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Bang was all he could here, and he saw a tree falling for him. Instantly, he pushed the accelerate and started to go very fast.

Marshall: "Marshall, be careful next time!"

Marshall was still a bit shocked to see a person with a gun, like, that was random, but as he was thinking, he saw a tall building, which was the lookout.

Marshall: "Home!"

As they were talking they didn't hear a truck come in and since they were talking, they got unexpected surprise.

Chase: "Do you think?"

Skye: "Maybe?"

Rocky: "Hey have you seen my truck!"

They all suddenly got spooked when they heard singing…

Cheap Thrills by Sia. Ft: Sean Paul

Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long

Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long  
Gotta paint my nails, put my high heels on  
It's Saturday and I won't be long

Til I hit the dance floor  
Hit the dance floor  
I got all I need  
No I ain't got cash  
I ain't got cash  
But I got you baby

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
But I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

(I love cheap thrills)  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing  
Oh, oh

Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills)  
I don't need no money  
As long as I can feel the beat  
I don't need no money  
As long as I keep dancing

La, la, la, la, la, la (I love cheap thrills)

Everyone was shocked to see who it really was.

Skye: "M-Marshall?"

Marshall: "Yes, It's me, now can someone take me to the clinic?"

The next thing they saw was that Marshall collapsed, and immediately went to Katie's

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Next Time on Change of Love: How is Marshall's health currently? Will he survive? Find out next time…**

 **Hey Everyone! So sorry this one is shorter, but I've been busy and all, however, I will try to make a longer chapter next time, see you!**


	8. Confession

**Chapter 8**

 **All right, so like I promised, I would make this chapter longer, and I surprisingly did! Enjoy Chapter 8 of Change of Love, and should I do Before It's Too Late? Yea I should.**

Everyone was, once again in Katie's carrying an unconscious Marshall.

Katie: "What? Again, how did he get hurt this time?"

Ryder: "Well, apparently he found us,"

Katie: "Can I see your pups?"

Ryder: "Sure,"

So Katie called all of them in, and saw an angry Katie, which caused the pups to whimper.

Katie: "So, didn't you all say Marshall was dead?"

Chase: "We-We though he was dead,"

Katie: "Well, he is not! How did he fall this time?"

Rocky: "We told you! The wolves and his sacrifice!"

Katie: "Well, Anger will not solve this problem,"

Chase: "Agreed,"

Skye: "So what did you call us in for?"

Katie: "Just to inform about Marshall's health, he will survive, but is in a coma,"

Chase: "Um, I'm no medic pup like Marshall, but can't a coma kill?"

Katie: "Well, he is expected to get out of it,"

Chase: "Okay,"

Rocky: "So how long will he be in a coma?"

Katie: "We don't know, it can be anytime from a couple of hours to a couple of weeks,"

Skye: "What! I mean, well at least he's going to recover, right?"

Katie: "He should, I will contact you every once in a while to update you all on Marshall's health,"

Zuma: "Okay,"

So Katie then led the pups to Ryder…

Ryder: "Well, how'd it go?"

Rocky: "It went fine,"

Chase: "Yea, it started out as anger, then about an update,"

Ryder: "…"

Katie: "I can tell you're stunned,"

Ryder: "Yea, but anyways let's go,"

Skye: "Can I stay?"

Ryder: "Sure, but come to the lookout when an emergency comes,"

Skye: "Sure!"

 **With Ryder**

After a couple of minutes of packing, they were ready to go back, but what they noticed is that the ride was very short.

Rocky: "Hey Ryder, why didn't we walk?"

Ryder: "I was about to ask myself…"

Chase: "Well, in any case, I'm going to play Pup Pup Boogie!"

Ryder: "Okay!"

As Ryder went upstairs to the lookout, he immediately got a call from Katie.

Ryder: "Hey Katie! What's going on?"

Katie: "Well, Marshall relapsed, he's now in a critical state,"

Ryder: "What! Where's Skye?"

Katie: "She's very worried, and is staying next to Marshall nuzzling him, it's cute though,"

Ryder: "Okay, but is he alright?"

Katie: "Yea, but it was a close call,"

Ryder: "That's a relief; I almost got a minor heart attack, actually, a real one,"

Katie: "Ryder, I think I have to say something about Skye,"

Ryder: "What?"

Katie: "I think she's in love with Marshall,"

Ryder: "Aww, that's cute, Marshall and Skye would be cute,"

Katie: "The problem is that what happens when Marshall dies?"

Ryder: "That's nonsense! Marshall with not die!"

Katie: "Yea, you're right, Marshall will survive!"

Ryder: "Anyways, should I tell the pups?"

Katie: "There's no need to, Marshall at this projection will recover slowly,"

Ryder: "Awesome, well goodbye,"

Katie: "Bye,"

Ryder: "Man, that's a relief, that would've killed me if Marshall died of relapse,"

Rocky: "What!"

Ryder: "Rocky! You heard?"

Rocky: "I was coming up to ask you about some treats, but I heard you talking about the relapse thing, is he going to be alright?"

Ryder: "Relax! He will,"

Rocky: "Man, that alone would've killed me if Marshall died of relapse,"

Chase: "What!"

Ryder: "Oh no, I can see where this is going, listen! Chase, Marshall just relapsed, but is alright,"

Chase: "Man, that would've killed me-"

Rocky and Ryder: "We get it!"

Chase: "Oh,"

Rocky: "Hey Chase, who's winning in Pup Pup Boogie?"

Chase: "Guess,"

Rocky: "Zuma?"

Chase: "Yes,"

Rocky: "Where's Skye when you need her,"

Ryder: "She's at Katie's staying with Marshall, well, looking up,"

Chase: "Oh, we'll it's nice that one of us took the time to look after Marshall,"

Ryder: "Exactly,"

Chase: "Well, she's going to have to come home at night,"

Rocky: "At night,"

Chase: "Not cool,"

Ryder: "HE's just having fun,"

 **At Skye's**

Skye was too afraid on what happened, one minute she was sad, then she saw Marshall collapse, I mean if you were to see a person come and collapse in front of you, how would you react? She decided to contact Ryder.

Skye: "Hey Ryder, can I stay over here for the night?"

Ryder: "Sure,"

Skye: "Thanks,"

After the call ended, Katie entered in performing surgery; it was very painful to watch. But as she exited Skye was getting tired, after telling Katie she was staying over, she went to bed next to her bed.

Skye: "Thanks for letting me stay Katie,"

Katie: "Your welcome, but can I ask you a question?"

Skye: "Sure, Fire away, or that is what Marshall would say,"

Katie: "Do you like Marshall?"

Skye: "Of course I like him, as a brother,"

Katie: "No, like, like-love him?"

Skye at this point was shocked to hear Katie talking about this.

Skye: "Y-Yes, I do,"

Katie: "IS this why you stayed?"

Skye: "Kinda, well, after he rescued me from the fire, I started to become smitten with him, but as I started to develop feelings, I broke up with Chase, and then Marshall attempted suicide. After that, we were stolen by wolves, it was weird, because they wanted our help, and then this happens,"

Katie: "It's a tough time, people, I mean pup, will suffer a time like this, you might suffer it more than once, some of us will never,"

Skye: "True,"

Katie: "If you like Marshall, you should tell him, I think it will heal him,"

Skye: "What?"

Katie: "You see when Marshall and Everest broke up, Marshall started to feel emptiness, and his heart virtually broke, that's why he attempted suicide, and since you're in love with him, if you become his girlfriend, his heart will be healed,"

Skye: "You mean-"

Katie: "Yes, if you become his girlfriend, Marshall will be himself, that clumsy, energetic, caring pup we all miss; it is up to you,"

Skye: "Well, now I'm even more scared to ask him,"

Katie: "Don't be, if you want this Marshall who always gets himself hurt, and then don't ask him, if you don't, ask him,"

Skye: "I don't know, I'm too scared, both for rejection and Marshall,"

Katie: "Don't get too stressed about it, talk about it in the morning,"

Skye: "Okay,"

 **At Like… 2 AM?**

Skye woke up with a headache, and it hurt, she tried to get back to sleep, but just couldn't. So she decided to get up and heard strange noise.

Skye: "Who's there?"

All she got in return was a stranger noise.

Skye: "Someone's trying to pupnapp Marshall!"

It was so loud Katie woke up.

Katie: "Wha-"

Skye: "Someone's trying to pupnapp Marshall!"

Katie: "Whoa!"

As Skye rushed into Marshall's room, she noticed Marshall, but with a different feature.

Marshall: "H-Hey Skye, did you miss me?"

Skye: "Marshall!"

Katie: "Whoa! Incredible, my projections said he wasn't going to wake up for at least a month!"

Skye: "Well, he's special,"

Marshall: "Thanks Skye, why are you here and not the other?"

Skye: "I decided to stay here to keep you company,"

Marshall: "…"

Skye: "What's wrong?"

Marshall: "Nothing,"

Katie: "Come on Marshall, you can't just hide your problems, share them with us, and we might be able to help you,"

Skye: "Yea Marshall, we're your family! Ryder's like your dad? Chase, Rocky are your brothers? Rubble and Zuma are like the kids? And Everest and I are your sisters,"

Marshall: "Family,"

Skye: "We're your family; if you have a problem, just yelp for help, no job's too big! No pup's too small!"

Katie: "You can trust us, what's your problem?"

Marshall: "Fine! You got my nerves to talk, I've been experiencing chest pain, which is emptiness, I mean everyone is happy, Rubble doesn't want love, Zuma does what he wants with girls, You has Chase, and Rocky has Sylvia, and Everest doesn't like me since I broke up with her!"

Skye: "Whoa, I told you! I broke up with Chase!"

Marshall: "What! Why?"

Skye: "Because, well, um, I didn't actually think of him the way I did,"

Marshall: "Oh,"

Katie: "Well, It's late, so does anyone want to go to bed?"

Skye: "Agreed,"

Marshall: "Oh come on! I just woke up, from a coma!"

Katie and Skye at this point couldn't help but laugh.

Katie: "Wait! That reminds me, I have to tell Ryder,"

So Katie turned on her pad, and called Ryder, immediately, she could see Ryder waking up and hitting his head on the floor, after falling, Katie giggled a bit which caused Ryder to blush.

Ryder: "Sorry, just woke up, hey why is it 2:15! Why is Marshall awake?"

Katie: "Um,"

Ryder: "Wait, Marshall! You're awake!"

Marshall: "Y-yea,"

Ryder: "Oh my goodness, the pups are going to be so glad to see you!"

Marshall: "That's great!"

Katie: "Hey Skye, Marshall, since your awake do you want to go to the lookout?"

Skye: "Now that's Marshall's awake, I'll go,"

Marshall: "When I go home, I'm gonna rub myself in that bath, and give Rocky one too!"

Ryder: "I'll take that as a yes?"

Katie: "Well, I'll have them there soon,"

Ryder: "Okay!"

So Ryder and Katie ended the call, and immediately, Katie got into her car, with Marshall and Skye in it, and drove off. After a couple of minutes, they had already reach the lookout, and Marshall saw a lot of looks form the pups.

Chase was surprised.

Rubble and Zuma were crying.

Rocky was just speechless.

Everest and Sylvia were smiling with pride.

Everest: "Marshall…"

Marshall: "Please, give me one big and hard hug!"

Chase: "With pleasure!"

And the next thing Marshall knew was that he was being pulled into a hug by everyone. HE was so glad to be back, but then felt another kiss by Skye, that left Marshall speechless.

Skye: "Consider that my welcome back gift,"

Marshall: "T-Thanks,"

Then Rocky approached him.

Rocky: "Marshall, I'm so sorry for yelling at you all the times you sprayed me with water,"

Marshall: "It's okay, if anything, I need to improve my aim,"

Rocky: "I'll agree with that,"

After Rocky left, he was tackled by Rubble and Zuma.

Zuma: "Please don't leave us like that ever again!"

Rubble: "Yea, we lost you once, we almost lost you twice!"

Marshall: "It's okay let it out,"

After managing a hug from them, Everest and Sylvia went up and hugged him.

Everest: "I guess we don't love each other anymore, but still you're important to the family,"

Sylvia: "Yea, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here, I owe you one,"

Then Chase came.

Chase: "It's been so long,"

Marshall: "I know,"

Chase: "Thanks for concealing my secret,"

Marshall: "It's okay, besides, were cool now,"

Chase: "All I know is that I am very glad to see you again,"

Marshall: "I Know! I'm so sorry I worried you all like that,"

Finally Skye came up.

Skye: "Marshall, you were very caring, clumsy, and energetic, but if you were to die, the Paw Patrol would collapse, you are the one who keeps us all together, as a family, as a big friendship, as a brother,"

Marshall: "Thank you Skye for the speech, but I'm really glad to see you all again, and thanks to Skye for staying with me,"

Skye: "Aw, you're welcome,"

Ryder: "Well, I think we should sleep to get a good morning,"

All: "Okay,"

 **Morning**

 **Skye's POV**

Skye woke up with a different type of feeling, love, his crush on Marshall was growing, and many people and pups are finding out, first Everest, then Chase and Katie, whose next?"

Skye: "I just got to hope it's not Marshall, and it's someone like Sylvia,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Chest pain was all Marshall could feel, it was getting worse, his demons were hurting not only his mind, but his body, he can't take any of it, but in his heart, he knew someone is close to him, well, because his Guardian Angel told him. He was gonna find a girlfriend like Chase and Rocky, he just had to wait.

 **Ryder's POV**

Ryder woke up with sorrow in his head, mainly because he let Marshall down, he couldn't get the fact how Marshall made it, but all he knew is that he's back and the Paw APtrol is back on business.

 **Rubble's POV**

Rubble woke up with a grumbling stomach,

Rubble: "Food!"

The next thing he knew is everyone out at his pup house, besides Marshall.

Rubble: "Hey everyone, why are you here looking angry at me?"

Rocky: "You had to make me jump into mud, because now I look like Zuma!"

Zuma: "Hey! Come back here! When I get my paw on you, you'll be very sorry! I'll throw you into water!"

The next thing Rubble saw is Zuma chasing Rocky, which was kinda funny for Rubble, but noticed the other weren't laughing and then whimpered,

Ryder: "Listen, next time you want food, just come to one of us, and wake us up, slow and expected, not fast and unexpected!"

Rubble: "Sorry,"

Chase: "It's okay, but don't do that again,"

Ryder: "Hey Rocky! A bath's waiting for you!"

Rocky: "No!"

The next thing Rubble saw was Ryder and Zuma chasing a brown Rocky, which Chase and I laughed at.

Chase: "Want breakfast?"

Rubble: "Sure!"

So Chase led Rubble into the lookout and had to plates.

Chase: "Okay, now the one on the right is yours, but don't eat the one on the left, that's Everest.

Rubble: "Why can't I eat it?"

Chase: "If you eat even a taste of Everest's meals, you will end up as 'Brown Rocky', and Ryder and Zuma will be Everest,"

Rubble: "Uh Oh,"

I accidentally ate a treat of Everest's.

Chase: "well, it was nice knowing you,"

Everest: "Rubble!"

Rubble: "Uh Oh,"

 **Marshall's POV**

I woke up to see two chases, one between Rocky running from Zuma and Ryder (Why was he brown?) and Rubble being chased by Everest, which Marshall laughed at, but immediately noticed.

Marshall: "Where are Skye and Chase?"

Marshall didn't know why he thought of them doing, that, but they were together, despite Skye saying they broke up.

Marshall: "I don't know, but I'm getting breakfast,"

As Marshall entered the lookout, he saw two plates, one that was full, and one that was empty; he immediately noticed that those were Rubble's and Everest's

Marshall: "Well don't mess with them when it comes to food,"

So he went, and was startled by Chase.

Marshall: "Ah!"

Chase: "Calm down!"

Marshall: "Sorry,"

Chase: "Well, I was right here watching the chase,"

Zuma: "Come back here Rocky!"

Ryder: "You need a bath!"

Rocky: "Not even in my dead body!"

Everest: "You little rascal, come back!"

Rubble: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Chase: "It's kind of funny,"

Marshall: "Yea, kinda? More like definitely!"

Chase: "You got that right!"

Skye: "Hey guys!"

Chase and Marshall: "Ah!"

Skye: "Wow, I thought Chase wasn't easy to scare,"

Marshall: "Hey! I ain't scary to scare, want abet?"

Skye: "Nah,"

Chase: "What are you doing for today?"

Skye: "I don't know, the only thing that amuses me is that chase going on outside,"

Marshall: "It's really funny!"

Chase: "Agreed,"

As they were getting ready, Skye wasn't ready to tell Marshall, but as she was heading towards him, they got a call.

Ryder: "Paw Patrol! To the lookout!"

All: "Ryder needs us!"

All the pups raced to the elevator and as usual Marshall was last, and tumbled over a matt and into the pups.

Marshall: "Well, at least I'm actually better,"

Skye: "True,"

Chase: "Hey, where's Rocky?"

All turned to Zuma who had a guilty face.

Zuma: "We'll talk about it when we get up,"

Chase: "Fine,"

As the elevator rose and all the pups leaped to their position, with Marshall going a bit to the left.

Ryder: "Thanks for coming pups, but we got an issue! Rocky fell into a river! As Zuma and I were chasing him, he fell into a river!"

Rubble: "Well, at least he's wet,"

Sylvia; "That's not funny! We have to rescue him!"

Ryder: "And we will, no job's too big! No Pup's too small!"

Sylvia: "But I'm not a member of the Paw patrol! "

Ryder: "Well now you are! We'll think of your job later, but you'll help us while we save Rocky!"

Sylvia: "Okay!"

As Ryder and Zuma led the pups to the river that he fell in, and immediately got directions.

Ryder: "Zuma!"

Zuma: "On it!"

Zuma's vehicle went into the water, and Sylvia went on top of it.

Ryder: "Sylvia! Get down!"

Sylvia: "No! I need to save Rocky!"

Ryder: "Well, I guess I can't stop you,"

Sylvia: "Good,"

Ryder: "Now you be careful, follow Rocky into the river, he should end at the end of it, which leads too... The lake,"

All the pups immediately gasped in horror.

Marshall: "We can't let that!"

Chase: "Yea,"

Zuma and Sylvia then left heading into the river

Ryder: "Well, now we can head back and see what will happen,"

Skye: "Okay,"

 **After a couple of minutes**

Ryder and the pups just came back and told Katie what happened, Katie was surprised mainly because it wasn't Marshall this time, but hey.

Marshall: "Hey, I don't always get hurt,"

Chase: "True,"

Skye: "We'll always be there for you,"

Marshall: "Thanks,"

As Ryder was in his vehicle setting everything down, he was wondering about Sylvia and Rocky, He was worried, he already almost lost Marshall, and he won't almost lose another one. IF he does, he has a backup plan to make Sylvia the recycling pup, but he didn't know she would accept the offer.

Marshall: "Ryder, come in!"

Ryder: "Yea Marshall, what's up?"

Marshall: "Nothin, just checkin this cool techno advanced piece of material Rocky left behind,"

Ryder: "Oh, you mean the Dog Finder?"

Marshall: "No, the other one,"

Ryder: "Oh,"

Just after Marshall ended the call, Ryder got a call from Zuma.

Zuma: "Ryder, we found him,"

Ryder: "Uh Oh,"

 **End of Chapter 8:**

 **Next time on Change of Love: What happened to Rocky? Will he be okay? How will the pups react? Find out next time.**

 **See? 3000 Words! Aw yea, that should be my new goal, should it? Additionally, what job should Sylvia have? Because I'm planning to add here into the Paw Patrol. I do have some plans because I want to do different shows, for example, I've become addicted to Lab Rats, check it out, it's cool, but I will do Before It's Too Late for my next story, which includes a virus escaping a lab, causes Adventure Bay to be in a siege, gonna be interesting, got many plans, but it will have to wait until the summer, since I won't see a break in school work until Mid-May to Early-June.**

 **Take care Everyone – TheHarp2450 out. Coolies…**


	9. Dreams

**Chapter 9**

 **Well, I gonna try to make it 2500-3000 words on average these days, because my goal of words for this story is at least 20,000 words, but let's see how it goes. So Sorry for the long delay, but I've been very busy, so If you want, I'll let you make the conflict for next chapter, after something interesting happenes.**

 ****Ryder: "What, What happened?"

Zuma: "We found Rocky,"

Ryder: "Oh no, how is he?"

Zuma: "He's, unconscious,"

Ryder: "Stay back, I'll be there,"

Marshall: "Hey Ryder, what happened to Rocky?"

Ryder: "Don't know yet,"

Marshall: "Can I come?"

Ryder: "Well, actually yes you can, so you can check up on him,"

Marshall: "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!"

Ryder: "And Skye, I'll need your helicopter for you to navigate us for obstacles,"

Skye: "Let's take to the skies!"

Ryder: "All right! Let's go!"

As Ryder was taking off, he saw the river Rocky fell into, and went into it, along with Marshall on his side.

Ryder: "all right Skye, tell us for any obstacles!"

Skye: "Yes Ryder! Oh, there's a branch in the air, duck!"

Marshall: "I don't see any duck? IS Fuzzy around?"

Both Ryder and Skye were laughing their heads off, but Marshall was lucky to shout out "Left!" after a boulder was rolling. After a couple of tiring obstacles to doge, he managed to make it to see Sylvia crying in Zuma's shoulders.

Marshall: "Let's see, it looks like he's juts unconscious from the hits of obstacles, he's alright though,"

Sylvia: "That's a huge relief!"

Zuma: "I know,"

After the talking, Sylvia was still crying in Zuma's shoulders, and unfortunately, Rocky woke up seeing this the wrong way.

Rocky: "Sylvia! What are you doing?"

Sylvia: "Rocky!"

But was stopped by a growl from Rocky.

Rocky: "What do you think you're doing?"

Sylvia: "I was going to hug you!"

Rocky: "Well, stay away from me! You ditched me!"

Sylvia: "What! No,"

Rocky: "I saw you hugging Zuma!"

Sylvia: "What! That was-"

Rocky: "Shut your mouth you hater!"

Zuma: "Well, haters gonna hate hate hate!"

Marshall: "Rocky! Sylvia, this is no time to argue! Let's go home,"

Rocky: "Okay, and besides, I'm wet and I hate being wet!"

Marshall: "Well, I'm gonna assume that that chase made you fall in water?"

Rocky: "Yea,"

So Ryder and the pups made it to see a relieved Rubble, Chase and Everest.

Everest: "Rocky! It's so good to see you!"

Rocky: "Yea,"

Chase: "We were worried when we heard you fell into a river!'

Rocky: "Yea, but I woke up with a special gift!"

Sylvia: "I told you! It was for comfort because I thought you were dying!"

Rocky: "No you weren't!"

Marshall: "Okay, break it up you two!"

Rocky: "I don't need you anymore!"

Sylvia: "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Rocky: "Yes you did!"

Zuma: "I hate to ruin your anger Rocky, but she's telling the truth, she was hugging me for comfort,"

Rocky: "Oh, well would you look at Zuma's new girlfriend!"

Sylvia: "I am not Zuma's girlfriend! I am yours!"

Rocky: "Well, not anymore!"

Sylvia: "What?"

Rocky: "You heard me, not anymore, we're through!"

Sylvia: "But-"

Rocky: "No Buts!"

At this point, Sylvia was crying and ran into the lookout.

Ryder: "Sylvia! Where are you going?"

As Ryder ran out the lookout seeing a crying Sylvia.

Ryder: "What happened?"

Rocky: "Nothing!"

Marshall: "Well-"

Rocky: "I said nothing!"

Ryder: "Calm down, Rocky, I need to hear Marshall,"

Rocky: "Fine,"

Marshall: "All I saw was Rocky and Sylvia fighting about, well,-"

Ryder: "Go on,"

Marshall: "Breaking up,"

Ryder: "What! Rocky, you broke up with Sylvia?"

Rocky: "Yes I did!"

Ryder: "Why?"

Rocky: "Because she ditched me!"

Zuma: "I hate to bring this conversation to a halt, but I have some sexy girls outside, in the car, so I have to go,"

Ryder: "Okay?"

Chase: "Bye!"

Zuma: "Bye! See you at 7!"

After Zuma left, Ryder and the pups noticed Rocky gone and went into his pup house.

Rocky: "Why! Why did Zuma take Sylvia?"

Rocky: "Why!"

What Rocky didn't know is that everyone heard what happened.

Ryder: "So, what we going to do?"

Marshall: "Well, we need them to get together!"

Skye: "(He's so majestic when he talks),"

Ryder: "Skye? You okay?"

Skye: "Oh what?"

Ryder: "You okay? You were daydreaming,"

Skye: "What? I guess I got a bit distracted, anyways, let's continue,"

Ryder: "Right, so what are we going to do?"

Chase: "Honestly, I think we should let it slide,"

Everyone: "What!"

Chase: "This is just one of the many problems that you get when you have a girlfriend,"

Ryder: "Maybe you're right,"

Marshall: "Well, I think we should follow Ryder's advice,"

Everyone: "agreed,"

 **With Sylvia**

Sylvia: "Hey Rocky, can I talk to you?"

Rocky: "No!"

Sylvia: "Come on, we need to talk this out!"

Rocky: "No we don't!"

Sylvia: "Listen to me! I didn't break up with you! Zuma was comforting me when I saw you're body not moving!"

What surprised Rocky is that he opened the door.

Rocky: "What do you-"

Rocky was immediately interrupted by a kiss from Sylvia. He suddenly felt himself kissing Sylvia too. Rocky knew the kiss was with all her heart.

Rocky: "I-"

Sylvia: "I am sorry if I ever made you feel betrayed, but I really don't mean too,"

Rocky: "I accept your apology in one condition,"

Sylvia: "What is it?"

Rocky: "If you give me one more kiss?"

Sylvia: "With pleasure,"

And then Sylvia and Rocky took another round of kissing which gets further in Rocky's Pup house, but that's all I'm gonna say, sorry bout that.

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall: "Well looks like Chase's idea was right after all!"

Chase: "I knew it would work,"

Everest: "Yea, now I think they are back,"

Ryder: "Bedtime pups!"

All: "Aww!"

Marshall: "Well, that's gonna ruin mah enegy!'

As Marshall was going to his pup house, he could here slight moaning, which he immediately knew was Rocky and Sylvia enjoying their time. After thinking about it, Marshall suddenly thought of something else.

Marshall: "I wish I had a girlfriend,"

And with that, Marshall went into his pup house,

 **Skye's POV**

After hearing Marshall's demands, Skye was getting excited.

Skye: "Maybe Marshall will ask me!"

But as she though about it, she was getting a bit sad.

Skye: "But Marshall might like Everest instead of me! He still thinks I'm with Chase!"

Skye: "I need some sleep,"

 **Skye's Dream**

 **When it came to eagles, Skye hated them, she despised them.**

 **Ryder: "Skye! You okay?"**

 **Skye: "Yea, I'm alright!"**

 **Ryder: "Okay, but remember, if you get the eagle unstuck, we'll listen to Rick Astley!"**

 **Chase: "But he hasn't made a song in a really long time!"**

 **Marshall: "Yea, but haven't you seen his new song?"**

 **Chase: "What's the link?"**

 **Marshall: watch?v=AC3Ejf7vPEY,**

 **Chase: "Okay,"**

 **Skye: "Guys, I need help!"**

 **They both gasped in horror as they saw Skye in bruises with talons.**

 **Marshall and Chase: "Skye, you do know that Eagles' have talons?"**

 **Skye: "Another reason to be afraid of them,"**

 **Chase: "Can you go?"**

 **Skye: "No, I took too much damage from the eagle,"**

 **Marshall: "Skye! Look Out!"**

 **Skye: "Wha-"**

 **That was all she could say as Marshall grabbed Skye with his paws, and moved her out the way, but to their horror, he hit Chase.**

 **Marshall: "Chase!"**

 **Skye: "Marshall!"**

 **His next thing Marshall knew is the bruises were bleeding,**

 **Marshall: "Skye! You okay?"**

 **Skye: "Yea, just some bruises, not bleeding bad,"**

 **Marshall: "Okay,"**

 **The next thing Marshall did was something that both horrified Chase and Skye.**

 **Marshall: "Hey! Fat Bird!"**

 **The eagle looked at him with his hawk eyes, battling him for challenge.**

 **Marshall: "Nobody! Hurts my friends like that!"**

 **The Eagle then looked at him in confusion.**

 **Marshall: "Rawgh!"**

 **The next thing Skye saw was Marshall lunging at the eagle, knocking the eagle back. But the Eagle retaliated with his talons, causing scratches across Marshall's fur. The eagle then charged at Marshall at approximately 320 kilometers per hour.**

 **Skye: "Marshall!"**

 **The next thing she saw was the eagle impacting with Marshall, causing him to fly straight into a tree which knocked him unconscious, also hearing Marshall groan in pain.**

 **Chase: "You know, I've been hit by that before, that was just now, and I can't even get up, because my paws hurt,"**

 **Skye: "Marshall!"**

 **Unfortunately, Marshall didn't wake up and that only attracted the eagle towards Skye.**

 **Skye: "Don't look at me like that!"**

 **The eagle then flew up high, then gliding down at an incredible speed, but saw it hit Chase instead, which caused Chase to groan more in pain.**

 **Chase: "Argh!"**

 **The eagle then turned his head towards Skye and before he could fly up, he heard a growl.**

 **Marshall: "I told you once, now I'm telling you twice, don't mess with my friends!"**

 **The next thing Marshall did was raise his paws, but it instead had claws, in which he slashed the eagle with it. The Eagle immediately collapsed onto the spot of the same tree.**

 **The Next thing Skye saw in her dream was being in a hospital bed, with Marshall to her right, and Chase to her left.**

 **Dream Ends**

The Next thing Skye knows is she sees herself in a bed in her pup house.

Skye: "Was that a dream?"

Chase: "What was a dream?"

Skye: "That time we were attacked by an eagle and Marshall save us?"

Chase: "That wasn't a dream that was real!"

Skye: "Wait, What?"

Chase: "It was horrifying, I was severely injured, you were bleeding, and Marshall was unconscious. The eagle then hit me again, before going to you, but before it could lay it's talons on you, Marshall slashed it,"

Chase shivered at that moment as what only he and Skye knew is how aggressive Marshall was. The only people who could scare Marshall were probable Humdinger, and Ryder, and probably Everest, because of how she lived most of her life in the wild.

Chase: "Anyways, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest are sleeping at the moment, but if you want, you can talk to Sylvia and Rocky,"

Skye: "Nah, I think I'll just eat,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was angry. He was mad. Honestly, he didn't know what he was. All he knew is that he woke up with a pain, and wished he had a girlfriend. He wished. Chase had Skye. Rocky has Everest. Zuma has Sylvia, it's just really hard on Marshall. He wished he wasn't so clumsy, he wished he wasn't so weak. He wished he had a girlfriend!

Marshall: "Damnit!"

Chase: "Marshall, you okay?"

Marshall: "Yea, I'm okay, just struggling,"

Chase: "On what?"

Marshall: "I just want a girlfriend, but there are no girls for me to take,"

Chase: "Well, if you're lucky, Zuma might give you one of his,"

Marshall: "Chase…"

Chase: "Sorry, I got nothing,"

Marshall: "Gosh darnit, all dem pups get thy coolie gals and has all the fun with dem!"

Chase: "What?"

Marshall: "I said, you all have all dem coolie gals!"

Chase: "Okay?"

Marshall: "Don't talk to me like that I say,"

Chase: "Whoa, clam down, I think you need some food,"

Marshall: "I think so too,"

As Marshall got in the house, he saw Skye, Sylvia and Rocky eating.

Skye: "Hey Marshall!"

Marshall: "Hey,"

Skye: "Marshall, what's wrong?"

Marshall: "Nothin, in fact, I'm gonna skip breakfast,"

Skye: "Marshall, have you been taking your pills?"

Marshall: "Yes, but it's not depression, its somthin different!"

Skye: "Please speak to us about it!'

Marshall: "I will soon,"

Just as Marshall left, Chase came confused.

Chase: "Hey, did Marshall already finish his meal?"

Skye: "Well, he didn't eat at all,"

Chase: "Well, more problems have arrived for Marshall, like trying to find a girlfriend,"

Skye: "Wait! Did you say finding a new girlfriend?"

Chase: "Yes I did,"

Skye: "Yay! This is my chance!"

Chase: "What do you mean?"

Skye: "My crush on Marshall?"

Everybody: "Oh!"

Skye: "Well, I should take the chance now!"

 **Marshall's POV**

In his cliff again, he knew he wouldn't find a girlfriend, but his bodyguard told him he would find one soon, and that one was near him. What was he thinking?

Skye: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "Hey Skye, what's up?"

Skye: "Nothing, but can I ask you a question?"

Marshall: "Sure, fire away!"

Skye: "Well, um, can, I-"

Marshall: "Cam down, just say your question,"

Skye: "Okay,"

Marshall: "Go ahead,"

Skye: "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Marshall: "…"

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **Next Time on Change of Love: What will Marshall React to this event? Will he accept this offer? How will the other pups react to? As an upcoming conflict arises for them, they might see some pup-**

" **Stop spoiling it!"**

 **Okay everyone, so sorry for the lack of updates, but like I said, there might be a decline of updates. If you want, I'll allow you to make the conflict for the next couple of chapters. IF you want like Everest and Skye being pup napped by burglars who want these pups or something? I don't know.**

 **Also, I just want to say that my update schedule might be 2-4 updates every 1-2 weeks. I'm just really busy at the moment. One thing that one person stated is that the first chapter of this story is on Paw Patrol Fanon Wiki, but actually, I put that one, using edit, so yea, no need to be like someone playgerished me, I did it myself.**

 **Another Thing I want to take care of is my frequent trips, I have already been at Barbados, and Trinidad and Tobago, and I'll be going to Costa Rica on May 3th, and then I'll be back 2 weeks later, I'll still be able to update, just enjoying the world, and then UK after a couple of shenanigans.**

 **Spoilers!**

 **I am either planning to make people pup napp the girls again, like Everest and Skye, and they have to rescue them this time rather than misconceptions. This will be the main conflict of the story, and I think I'll do "Before It's Too Late" after I'm done the story.**

 **Now for you Pokémon fans, Love Story will be coming out of hiatus soon! I was just busy and I might try to finish it soon. It should have at least 5 chapters with 1000 words each. After that, I might do something for Lab Rats, or Spongebob.**

 **This Story might end at approximately 12-15 chapters, yes I extended it as now, my goal is 30,000 words. I'm increasing my goals every time! But after that, I'm pretty sure I'll do a different story, such as Lab Rats, SpongeBob, etc. Of course, I'm planning to get rid of Help, lol.**

 **Paw Patrol Adventures: Marshall X Skye, Chase X Everest.**

 **This is a series of stories that I do, for entertainment, and to see how much you people like my stories.**

 **#1: Family Signal: Completed**

 **#2: Change of Love: Currently**

 **#3: Before it's Too Late: A virus breaking out on Adventure Bay, causing sickness to both Pups and Humans.**

 **#4: Terrorist Pups: A group of gangs that is known to cause Towns and Small Cities to go into anarchy has Adventure Bay on the list, now It's all up to Marshall and Rocky when the rest are either pup napped and injured.**

 **#5: More Love: Ryder X Katie, After Ryder and Katie decide to go on a honeymoon, the pups will have to try and find a place to stay, and there will be the shortest out of all of them!**

 **#6: Return of Pups: There are back!**

 **It's the D-O-GG** _ **Snoop Dogg!**_


	10. The First Date

**Chapter 10**

 **Alvinnascar5: I think I know the perfect song for RockyxSylvia: Love Me Like You Mean It by Kelsea Ballerini.**

 **Shout out to him for giving me that idea! Without any obstacles, let's dive in! Hahahaahhah… I'm just Horrible…**

Marshall: "What?"

Skye: "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Marshall: "Um, aren't you with Chase?"

Skye: "What? No! I broke up with him!"

At this point Marshall was shocked and confused, he though Everest wouldn't want him back ever since he broke up with her.

Marshall: "Well, since you aren't with Chase, I accept,"

Skye: "Yay!"

Then Skye kissed Marshall passionately lip to lip, causing them each to moan, but what they didn't know is a certain German Shepard and Husky was watching.

Everest: "It looks like their finally dating now,"

Chase: "Yea, about time,"

Marshall and Skye both stopped kissing and started blushing at this point.

Marshall: "Yea, we're mates now,"

Skye: "Yea,"

Chase: "Well that's cool with me, hey; can Marshall and I talk alone?"

Everest: "Sure,"

As Everest and Skye left, Chase started to talk, despite Marshall fearing an outburst.

Chase: "Hey, I'm glad you found her,"

Marshall: "What? I thought you were mad,"

Chase: "I was a first, but then I realized I can't get anything I want, its fate's choice,"

Marshall: "Actually, it's Gods,"

Chase: "Whatever, you see, Skye is actually the perfect match for each of you, now that you think about it,"

Marshall: "Y-You think?"

Chase: "Yea man, she is great! Have fun with her!"

Marshall: "Thanks! Have fun with Everest, she's a really good kisser!"

Chase: "So is Skye!"

Marshall: "I knew that!"

Chase: "Oh and thanks for keeping that secret,"

Marshall: "No problem,"

 **With Everest and Skye**

Skye: "Are you okay?"

Everest: "Yea I'm fine,"

Skye: "You sure? Because Chase would look jealous with Marshall and me,"

Everest: "Nah!"

Everest: "I'm sure,"

Skye: "Okay,"

After waiting for another 5 minutes, Chase came back,

Skye: "Hey Chase, please tell me you are not mad with Marshall,"

Chase: "Well to be honest, I'm actually quite happy, you and Marshall are so cute together!"

Everest: "I know!"

Skye: "Thanks for not being mad,"

Chase: "You are welcome,"

Skye: "Well, I guess I'm going to hang out with Marshall,"

Chase: "Oh Snap, are you already getting to that stage?"

Skye: "No! First Date?"

Everest: "I think that is what he meant,"

Skye: "okay, well let me go,"

Chase: "Okay, bye,"

As Skye left, Everest looked at Chase with bedroom eyes, Chase knew what she wanted and gave her a passionate kiss, making each other's tongue dance around in their mouths…

 **Nope. Thug Life.**

Skye: "Hey Marshall,"

Marshall: "Hey Skye, um would you-"

Skye: "Go on a date?"

Marshall: "How'd you know?"

Skye: "I was going to ask,"

Marshall: "yea, **aboot** that, it might have to be a first date,"

Skye: "Stop being Canadian,"

Marshall: "What?"

Skye: "Whatever,"

Marshall: "Anyways, meet you at 7ish?"

Skye: "Sure,"

 **With Rocky and Sylvia**

Rocky: "How are you enjoying your new life here?"

Sylvia: "Honestly, you are my life,"

Rocky: "Yea,"

Sylvia: "Rocky? You okay?"

Rocky: "Yea, I'm okay,"

Sylvia: "You sure? Cause you know I'm here for you,"

Rocky: "Fine, I just feel bad for abandoning Everest,"

Sylvia: "Well, she is now with Chase, and I think she is happy **aboot** that,"

Rocky: "What?"

Sylvia: "You heard me,"

Rocky: "You think I should apologize?"

Sylvia: "I think you should,"

Rocky: "I'll be right back,"

 **With Everest and Chase**

Chase and Everest were in Chase's pup house on the same bed.

Everest: "Chase, I'm glad I found a boyfriend like you,"

Chase: "I'm glad I found a girlfriend like you,"

Everest: "Aw, come here,"

Chase: "Okay,"

And they started to have another round, again…

 **With Rocky**

Rocky: "It looks like they are doing that, again, hey Everest!"

Everest: "Yea!"

Rocky: "Can I talk to you?"

Everest: "Fine!"

As Everest came out, she was pretty messy, but Rocky knew why.

Rocky: "Hey, I just came to apologize for abandoning you,"

Everest: "What? It's okay!"

Rocky: "R-Really?"

Everest: "Yea!"

Rocky: "Thanks,"

 **6:45 P.M**

 **With Skye**

Skye: "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

Katie: "Calm down Skye, just fixing you up,"

Skye: "Okay,"

Katie: "Actually, you are done!"

Skye: "Really?"

Katie: "Yea,"

Skye: "How do I look?"

Katie: "I think Marshall will like it,"

Skye: "I hope so,"

 **With Marshall:**

Marshall: "You sure Skye will like this?"

Ryder: "I'm sure, and by the way Marshall, I'm happy for you,"

Marshall: "What?"

Ryder: "You see, when Everest and you broke up, I saw you heart-broken, but when Skye wanted to be your girlfriend, it opened the same gold hearted pup that we all know,"

Marshall: "So you're saying I've been behaving differently?"

Ryder: "Kinda, but remember, we are still proud of you, just be yourself,"

Marshall: "I should act very cautious, I mean, I don't want to be an embarrassment,"

Ryder: "You are not, either way, we all know how clumsy you are, but that is what makes you special, just remember that,"

Marshall: "Okay,"

 **With Marshall and Skye at the Lookout**

Skye: "Hey Marshall, I'm ready,"

Marshall: *Thinking* God she is beautiful, "Okay,"

Skye: *He looks so sexy* "You were the plan maker, let's go,"

Marshall: "Got it,"

After a ride in Marshall's Fire truck, they stopped at Mr. Porter's restaurant.

Skye: "Since when does Mr. Porter have a restaurant?"

Marshall: "Well, he doesn't but I asked him if he could serve us dinner, after all, you like fish,"

Skye: "How did you know?"

Marshall: "I just know,"

Mr. Porter: "Well If it isn't Skye and Marshall, looking good, what can I get you?"

Marshall: "I would like the Crispy Dog bone mixed with Chicken, and Skye will have Fish and Shrimp,"

Skye: "How did you know?"

Marshall: "I just know, and besides, you are my mate,"

Skye: "Thanks,"

After waiting less than 20 minutes, the entire food came.

Skye: "My goodness, this smells so good!"

Marshall: "I know,"

Skye: "Well, let's eat!"

After 30 minutes of insanely good foo, Mr. Porter came in

Mr. Porter: "I see you are done,"

Marshall: "Yea, you can hand me that check,"

Mr. Porter: "Don't worry about it,"

Marshall: "Really?"

Mr. Porter: "Yea! You two need to spend some time, I can make you some food next time, but then you'll pay me,"

Marshall: "Okay,"

After getting out of Mr. Porters…

Skye: "So we are heading home?"

Marshall: "Not yet, we are driving around Adventure Bay,"

Skye: "What?"

Marshall: "A Taxi is coming to pick us up, in about now,"

As the taxi comes up, Marshall shows his identity, immediately pays him the money and heads in.

Taxi: "You ready?"

Marshall: "Yea,"

After another hour of driving, Skye and Marshall were walking home.

Skye: "Man Marshall, I didn't know you could be so romantic, I though Chase or even Zuma would do that, but I didn't expect you,"

Marshall: "Why am I called Spirit?"

Skye: "Aw, you are too cute!"

Marshall: "Don't sweat it.

 **With Rocky and Sylvia (While Marshall and Skye are gone)**

Sylvia: "Rocky, I am so glad we met,"

Rocky: "Me too,"

Sylvia: "It's so nice outside,"

Rocky: "Yea, your voice makes me feel new emotions,"

Sylvia: "Well How abut I sing for you?"

Kelsea Ballerini - Love Me Like You Mean It 

"Love me, love me, love me  
mmmm  
oh hey, boy with your hat back mmm i kinda like that  
if you wanna walk my way  
ima shoot ya straight up  
show me what your made of  
i dont have time to waste on the boys that are playing the game  
or leaving the girls crying out in the rain  
so tell me baby, do you got what it takes

if your gonna hold me, hold me like im leaving  
if your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it  
baby if your not your best get to leavin  
if your gonna love me, love me like you mean it  
if your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it  
if your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it  
if your gonna say and make me believe it  
if your gonna love me boy, love me like you mean it

oh hey, ive had my share of losers, liars and users  
looking for a heart to break  
so if your like that well, take a step back  
cause i dont have time to waste on the boys that are playing the game  
or leaving the girls crying out in the rain  
so tell me baby are you just crazy or crazy over me

if your gonna hold me, hold me like im leaving  
if your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it  
baby if your not your best get to leavin  
if your gonna love me, love me like you mean it  
if your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it  
if your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it  
if your gonna say and make me believe it  
if your gonna love me boy, love me like you mean it

if your gonna love me, love me, love me

if your gonna hold me, hold me like im leaving  
if your gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it  
baby if your not your best get to leavin  
if your gonna love me, love me, love me  
if your gonna talk the talk, you better walk it  
if your wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it  
if your gonna say and make me believe it  
if your gonna love me boy, love me like you mean it (yeah, yeah)

love me like you mean it  
if your gonna love me, love me, love me (mmmm)  
love me like you mean it"

Rocky at this point was stunned because of the fact of how well Sylvia could sing he knew some pups like Marshall and Rubble could sing well, but he didn't know Sylvia could sing that well.

Rocky: "How could you sing well?"

Sylvia: "I had to sing some sheep to snooze during my training of herding,"

Rocky: "Come here,"

Sylvia: "I'm already near you,"

 **With Chase and Everest**

 ****Chase and Everest were in Jake's Cabin.

Everest: "You know Marshall and Skye make a cute couple,"

Chase: "I know, and despite me liking Skye, it turns out faith made me be with you,"

Everest: "Yea, but sometimes I wonder,"

Chase: "What?"

Everest: "How weren't you mad with him?"

Chase: "Because, I was at first, but I soon accepted,"

Everest: "Okay,"

As Everest and Chase were talking they heard Jake come in with biscuits,

Jake: "Hear you go Love pups,"

Everest: "Thanks,"

Jake: "By the way, Marshall and Skye's date is about to end, therefore, you might have to go back,"

Chase: "Okay, bye Everest,"

Everest: "Bye,"

 **With Marshall and Skye**

Skye: "I had a great time,"

Marshall: "Me too,"

Skye: "You know, I'm kind of glad I asked you out,"

Marshall: "I'm glad you did, because I wonder if my heart wouldn't see an end of this long single tunnel,"

Skye: "…"

Marshall: "Anyways, wanna go home?"

Skye: "Sure, Marshall,"

After a bit of waiting, another couple of minutes, Skye and Marshall went home, only to find that familiar figures are watching them.

Voice: "Be glad while you have her, but they will be mine,"

Voice 2: "ME too,"

Unfortunately, Marshall heard this and looked in their direction only to find no objects or figures there.

Skye: "Marshall, you okay?"

Marshall: "Sorry, just hearing things,"

Skye: "Our future?"

Marshall: "Maybe,"

Marshall: "Taxi!"

Taxi: "Hey Skye and Marshall,"

Marshall: "Jake?"

Jake: "Yeah, I got a job,"

Skye: "What a coincidence,"

Jake: "Yes, let's drop you home,"

Marshall: "Here,"

Jake: "Thanks for the money,"

Skye: "You're welcome,"

Jake finally pulled off and brought Marshall and Skye back,

Chase: "Hey Marshall! How was your date?"

Marshall: "It was great! I took her across Adventure Bay, and for dinner,"

Chase: "Wow, who knew you were romantic sometimes,"

Marshall: "Now you all know,"

Everest: "So, how was it?"

Skye: "I was awesome, I didn't know Marshall would do all of this!"

Everest: "He's special,"

Skye: "Yeah I know that,"

Everest: "I know,"

Skye: "No,"

Everest: "I knew,"

Skye: "Okay, fine,"

Jake: "Hey Everest, now that I am here, I might as well pick you up,"

Everest: "Oh, Okay, let me say bye to Chase,"

Jake: "Okay, we leave in 5,"

After telling Chase bye and heading into the cab, Jake and Everest headed into the cabin.

 **With Ryder**

Ryder: "The end of another day,"

Marshall: "Damn, it's already over man, so borin,"

Skye: "I actually enjoyed this day so much,"

Rocky: "I was enjoying my time with Sylvia until I heard a lot of byes, what happened?"

Ryder: "Everest left,"

Rocky: "Oh Okay,"

Ryder: "Also, you have to go to bed,"

Rocky: "What I just took a nap, with Sylvia,"

Ryder: "I guess I can let you stay up late again,"

All: "Thanks,"

Ryder: "Hears dinner,"

Marshall: "Yum! Mom's Spaghetti, more like Ryder's Spaghetti!"

Everyone let out a giggle after mentioning Eminem.

Skye: "So what do you want to do?"

Chase: "Truth or Dare?"

Marshall: "Nah,"

Rocky: "Come on Marshall, it is a nice way to learn about you,"

Marshall: "Ich sagte nein!"

Chase: "Schade!"

Marshall: "Darn, well played, how do you know Germain?"

Chase: "Because, I'm a **German** Shepard!"

 **Insert Rim shot along with laughing,**

Marshall: "Well, I guess I have to play,"

Rocky: "Yes,"

After a couple of rounds, the pups eventually got bored and one by one they fell asleep.

Ryder: "Pups! Time to sleep! Oh they're already sleeping,"

Ryder eventually decided to let them sleep in the lookout, which they never did surprisingly.

Chase was dreaming about becoming a spy agent.  
Marshall was dreaming about Mom's Spaghetti along with his future with Skye.

Rocky was dreaming about falling into water.

Sylvia was dreaming about her day with Rocky.

Rubble was dreaming about eating spiders.

Zuma was dreaming about dem gals.

Skye was dreaming about Marshall.

 **Morning:  
**

It was morning for Adventure Bay, and stuff was rolling as usual, except the pups were still asleep.

Ryder: "Man, I hope they don't sleep too far,"

Marshall and Chase suddenly woke up.

Chase: "What?"

Marshall: "I'm awake!"

Ryder: "Well, that worked well and unexpected,"

Marshall: "Well, ya did wake us up, we might as well get breakfast,"

Chase: "True,"

After half an hour, Zuma and Skye were awake.

Skye: "Those three are deep sleeper's man,"

Zuma: "True,"

Everything was running smooth until a phone call from Jake.

Ryder: "Hey Jake, what's up?"

Jake: "Um Ryder-"

Ryder: "Woah, what's wrong?"

With a voice like that, Ryder knew that there was something wrong,

Jake: "Something happened,"

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **Next Time on Change of Love: What event has occurred that has made Jake worried? What will the Paw Patrol do? Who were those mysterious voices? How can Chase speak- You get the point.**

 **A.N: Here is Chapter 10, you've all been waiting for it, thank you all for the support on this story, I will try to update A Life Transform soon, just you wait, baby I got it, just wait my friends, just wait and witness.**

" **When Ignorance is bliss, it's folly to be wise,"**


	11. Reincarnation of the Dead

**Change of Love**

 **So, hope all of you are enjoying your day so far, if any of you people have any ideas for next chapter, please tell me, but let's stop with my rambling and continue on this story.**

 **Guest:** **Will Zuma get a girl let?**

 **Guest:** **Have more moments with Zuma please, this story is AWESOME!**

 **Chapter 11**

Ryder: "Whoa Jake what happened?"

Jake: "It's Everest, she's gone!"

Ryder: "What!"

Jake: "Yea, I woke up and saw her gone!"

Ryder: "Well, that's not good, we're going to have to find her, no job is too big, and no pup is too small!"

Jake: "Thank you Ryder!"

Ryder: "Paw Patrol! To the Lookout!"

Everyone: "Ryder needs us!"

All the pups were running into the elevator, but only for Marshall to trip on a wire, and almost tumble on the pups,

Rubble: "Wow, no crashing?"

Marshall: "I don't know,"

Up at the Lookout, the pups jumped out of the elevator, but only for an alarm to ring.

Chase: "Ryder! What's going on?"

Ryder: "This situation is too severe! Everest is missing!"

Everyone: "What?"

Ryder: "Jake just called us and said that Everest is missing!"

Chase: "What! Whoever is trying to mess with me is asking for trouble!"

Ryder: "Calm down, we just need to find the culprit,"

Marshall: "No offence, but I think I have a solution,"

Ryder: "What?"

Marshall: "Dave and Adam?"

Chase: "What? I though you killed them,"

Marshall: "I thought so too, but I just don't know,"

Chase: "And you knew this the entire time?"

Marshall: "What? No, I just heard two weird voices during my first date with Skye,"

Chase: "So, is this a setup?"

Marshall: "What? No, but it might be the culprit, it could be anyone else like Mayor Humdinger,"

Ryder: "He does make a good point,"

Skye: "So what are we doing?"

Ryder: "Chase will search with his drone, Rocky will search in Foggy Bottom, Rubble will look around Adventure Bay, Marshall and Skye can search by air and in the forest, while Zuma will search in the bodies of water,"

All of the pups said there catchphrases except for Chase who muttered something such as "I will slater anyone who comes forth,"

Ryder: "What's that?"

Chase: "Nothing,"

 **Zuma's POV**

Searching for Everest was difficult since there were no evidence, he may not be a spy like Chase, but he knows it will be difficult since, yea, but Zuma doubted she would be in a body of water, I mean who goes in water?

Zuma: "Hey Wally, have you seen Everest?"

Wally: "No,"

Zuma: "No? Okay,"

As Zuma kept searching, he noticed the water level rising, and looked behind only to find a big wave.

Zuma: "Crap,"

The next thing that Zuma saw was darkness until waking up, and noticed he was on an island. He was lucky he was wearing his pup pack and his motor, mainly because he would've been screwed, but noticed his pup tag was missing. All Zuma knew was he needed help.

Zuma: "Help!"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was scared mainly because of the fact that of how Chase has been behaving differently, after finding out the Abduction of Everest. He managed to follow him and talk to him.

Marshall: "You okay Chase?"

Chase: "Do I look alright?"

Marshall: "Well, no but-"

Chase: "Shut Up! Nobody is allowed to touch or abduct my girlfriend!"

Marshall: "Chase!

Chase: "W-What?"

Marshall knew in that voice Chase made, he was suddenly scared, but understood,

Marshall: "Listen Chase, I know you are angry, but anger is the last thing you'll want, does it help you?"

Chase: "Well, um-"

Marshall: "I told you, is anger something that just makes you feel great or does it help with this situation?"

Chase: "No,"

Marshall: "We're all in this; we will continue searching for her, okay,"

Chase: "Okay,"

Marshall: "After all, that's what friends are for,"

Chase: "Okay, let's keep searching,"

Marshall: "Let's see if anyone is having better luck,"

I decided to call Skye…

Skye: "Hey Marshall,"

Marshall: "Hey Skye, are you having better luck?"

Skye: "Not really,"

Marshall: "Darn, we need to work hard because of Chase,"

Skye: "I know we need to find her, before Chase loses it,"

Marshall: "Okay, see ya,"

Chase: "How's your time with her?"

Marshall: "It's been going great!"

Chase: "Glad for you,"

Marshall: "Thanks,"

Marshall then decided to call Rocky…

Rocky: "Hey Marshall, any luck?"

Marshall: "Not really, how about you?"

Rocky: "No,"

Marshall: "Let's continue searching until we find some evidence,"

Chase: "Yes!"

 **Skye's POV**

Skye was looking by air in the forests, wishing to find any clues, but only to find bunnies and eagles.

Skye: "Why does there have to be Eagles?"

Before she knew it, and eagle was chasing her, she tried to evade the eagle by doing many turns but the eagle wasn't falling for it, so she had to go to the ground.

Skye: "Thank god I lost it.

Marshall: "Hey Skye! Any luck?"

Skye: "No, if running into an eagle counts, then yes?"

Marshall: "Haha very funny, no,"

Chase: "Please find here,"

Skye: "We are trying our best! Give it some time,"

 **Rocky's POV**

Rocky was honestly slightly mad, whoever took Everest is going to pay, she might not have been Rocky's mate, but she was, therefore, he is going to find the culprit. He decided to check mayor Humdinger first since he is pretty devious.

Rocky: "There you are!"

Humdinger: "Ah! What are you doing here?"

Rocky: "I think you know!"

Humdinger: "For your little machine?"

Rocky: "What? No I, what a second, you still have that Dog Finder?"

Humdinger: "Yea, had it since Sylvia and Skye were abducted by those wolves,"

Rocky: "Did you steal Everest?"

Humdinger: "Is this why you came?"

Rocky: "Yea,"

Humdinger: "Well, I don't,"

Rocky: "Fine let me check by using that Dog Finder!"

Humdinger: "Fine!"

After scanning Foggy Bottom for any husky, there were no huskies in Foggy Bottom.

Rocky: "My, you were right; you actually didn't steal Everest,"

Humdinger: "Well, if you want you can use that machine to look for your friend, but I may have it back, right?"

Rocky: "Yea sure,"

Rocky: "Hey Ryder! I got some good news!"

Ryder: "Did you find her?"

Rocky: "No, but do you remember that Dog Finder we used to find Sylvia and Skye?"

Ryder: "Kind of,"

Rocky: "Well, Humdinger allowed me to use it to look for her,"

Ryder: "Really? Wow, I thought he was meaner,"

Rocky: "Me too,"

Ryder: "Well, let's find her!"

Rocky: "Yes sir!"

 **Zuma's POV**

Zuma was frightened, he was trying to find his way home, but he felt stuck on this island.

Zuma: "Help!"

Voice: "What do you want?"

Zuma: "Who are you?"

Voice: "I am Calypso,"

Zuma: "Calypso? As in the girl in "The House of Hades?"

Calypso: "Actually, I'm a pup,"

Zuma: "What? I thought you were a girl,"

Calypso: "Well, I am a female pup, now get over it,"

Zuma: "Um,"

Calypso: "So why are you on my island?"

Zuma: "I got hit by a big wave, and I guess I landed here,"

Calypso: "So, now I am guessing you are a part of the Paw Patrol, huh?"

Zuma: "How did you know?"

Calypso: "I just know, okay what you are wearing,"

Zuma: "Oh, anyways,-"

Calypso: "You are getting off my island now!"

Zuma: "I wish I could, but my vehicle is broken and I need Rocky here to fix it,"

Calypso: "Well, I suppose I can help you,"

Zuma: "Are you actually immortal, like in the book?"

Calypso: "No,"

Zuma: "Darn, it would've been cool if I had a mate who was immortal,"

Calypso: "What! Listen here! We are not friends; I am just trying to get you off my island!"

Zuma: "Okay, jeez, I'm sorry,"

After a couple of hours, Calypso and Zuma managed to rebuild it.

Zuma: "So now that it is fixed, can't I just leave?"

Calypso: "That's the thing, you can't,"

 **Chase's POV**

Chase: "Any luck Rocky?"

Rocky: "Not yet,"

Marshall: "Well, if it isn't Humdinger, then it must be those wolves, let's go back and check on their corpse,"

After a while, Marshall led the pups to the place where Adam and David's bodies were, only to see them gone.

Marshall: "Just as I thought,"

Chase: "So we know the culprit?"

Marshall: "I am positive it is them,"

Ryder: "Well, Chase, launch the drone throughout the forest, while Skye will look above!"

Before they could bark in happiness that there were close to finding Everest, they heard footsteps.

Marshall: "Ryder, who is that?"

Ryder: "I don't know, but I think they are coming for us,"

Before they could shot, they realized it was Jake.

Jake: "Be quiet the last thing I want is to be chased by wolves,"

Chase: "Did someone call my name?"

Jake: "So how close are we to finding Everest?"

Marshall: "I think we found our culprits, but we need to locate them, right Chase?"

Chase: "Right!"

Jake: "Well, then let's move!"

 **Two Hours Later:**

Jake: "Hey where's Zuma and Rubble?"  
Ryder: "Rubble is searching Adventure Bay, while Zuma's searching in bodies of water,"

 **A.N / Face palm, right people? Don't ya just want for people to know your thoughts so it would make this story easier? That is not the case for my story. Anyways, back to story:**

Jake: "Okay, let's keep searching,"

 **Everest's POV**

Everest: "Hello? Chase? Marshall? Rocky? Anybody?"

Everest could see black and that was it, she knew she was awake because she could talk, but all she could see was darkness, and guessed she was in a cave. She slowly moved cautiously trying not to slip or trip like Marshall. As she continued exploring slowly, she could her breathing and mumbling as if there was an argument going on, but hoped no one was searching for her.

Everest: "Why is it so dark?"

Was the one question that Everest confusedly asked herself.

Before she knew it, a flash of light beamed straight into her eyes, but couldn't see who it was.

Voice: "Looks like she is awake,"

Voice 2: "What should we do to her?"

Voice: "I don't know, but all we have to do know is imprison her,"

Voice 2: "Hold her captive? Devious and Smart,"

Everest: "Ah!"

And Everest was back to darkness…

 **Zuma's POV**

Zuma: "What do you mean?"

Calypso: "Everybody who tried to escape died either by killer whales, sharks or unknown!"

Zuma: "well, unlike those stupid's, I am a sea expert,"

Calypso: "I hope so,"

Zuma: "Well, I can't go?"

Calypso: "You have to wait,"

Zuma: "How long?"

Calypso: "Just around every day at exactly midnight, the sea will calm down and let anyone pass for exactly a minute, but once 12:01 hits, any sailors who are still crossing-"

Zuma: "Is-"

Calypso: "Yes,"

Zuma at this stage was a bit frightened,

Calypso: "It's either stay here for the rest of your life, or you risk it,"

Zuma thought about the paw patrol and all the stuff he has done.

Zuma: "I want to go, but I am so scared,"

Calypso: "Well don't because you are by far the only pup and person who listens to me,"

Zuma: "I thought you hated me,"

Calypso: "Well,"

Zuma: "You like me after all!"

Calypso: "Well,"

Zuma: "I knew i-"

Zuma was stopped by an unexpected kiss from Calypso. Despite having many girls, Zuma never kissed any one of them. Around half a minute, Calypso only kissed harder and put her tongue inside his, letting them dance, both Calypso and Zuma groaned.

After about two minutes, they broke the kiss.

Zuma: "Um,"

Calypso: "How did that feel?"

Zuma: "It felt very pleasant, can I have another one, but harder?"

Calypso: "Sure,"

Calypso then leaned in and kissed Zuma again with harder passion, Zuma also gave Calypso his passion and they both groaned…

 **Marshall's POV**

 ****Marshall was walking around the forest and saw a Chase sitting down

Marshall: "Hey Chase, you okay?"

Chase: "Do I look okay?"

Marshall: "Look Chase, remember what I said, we are all in this together, we will find Everest, no matter what it takes, okay? We are all trying our hardest; we need you to help us too,"

Chase: "You're right, I can't stop giving up! I am getting like you! With low Self-Esteem, thanks Marshall,"

Marshall: "You're welcome,"

Chase: "Super Spy Chase is on the case!"

Ryder: "It looks like Marshall was able to bring Chase some courage,"

Jake: "Yea, but aren't we suppose to help look?"

Ryder: "We are,"

Jake: "How?"

Ryder: "This machine is scanning for any Huskies,"

Jake: "Okay, That's cool,"

Ryder: "Thanks to Rocky for building it!"

Rocky: "Yes?"

 **Everest's POV**

Everest felt so dizzy and nauseous. She woke up with pain. She woke up looking pale.

Voice: "I see that you are awake,"

Voice 2: "Well, let's start the fun!"

Voice: "Right,"

Everest then noticed she was in a cage.

Everest: "Chase, wherever you are HELP ME!"

 **Chase's POV**

Chase: "Everest, no matter whether you are dead or alive, weak or strong, I will still find you,"

Marshall: "We are all with you,"

Rocky: "Friends till the end!"

Skye: "Even in little troubles!"

 **Rubble's POV**

Rubble: "Friends Forever!"

 **Zuma's POV**

Zuma: "All of us combined are Friendship and one!"

Calypso: "Midnight is almost upon us,"

Zuma: "Can't you leave with me?"

Calypso: "I can't remember the plot? Defeat Gaea, then come for me,"

Zuma: "You mean save Everest, and then come for you,"

Calypso: "Whatever, but you should go save your friend,"

Zuma: "And I will,"

As Zuma and Calypso were ready, Zuma said Bye.

Zuma: "Bye Calypso!"

Calypso: "Bye Zuma!"

Zuma: "I'm coming back for you Calypso, I swear to God and my paws crossed,"

As Zuma crossed his paws.

 **Ryder's POB**

Ryder turns around to see Rubble confused,

Ryder: "Hey Rubble, what's up?"

Rubble: "Um, Ryder, where's Zuma? I didn't see him throughout the search,"

Ryder: "Weird,"

Ryder tried to contact Zuma with his Pup Pad, but only to show it underwater.

Ryder: "Uh Oh,"

 **End of Chapter 11**

 **Next Time on Change of Love: Will Zuma find his way home? Will the Paw Patrol find Everest? Will Ryder believe what happened to Zuma? Find out next chapter**

 **A.N / Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm back and ready to go to Costa Rica soon, it's gonna be fun! I will still be able to update, don't worry, but see you doods later! I got plans for an upcoming story! As much as I hate to say it, but this story is coming to an end! Once this problem is solved, that's it for Change of Love! Don't worry as more stories will be coming out. The expected number of chapter for the story is 14. However, there is some good news. Love Story is soon out of hiatus! Then got many stories planned, can't wait for the future as these stories are gonna be interesting! Can't wait to see your response to! Also, should Mayor Humdinger support the wolves?**

 **Chapter 12 of Change of Love coming soon**

 **Too Be Continued…**


	12. Pray for McMurray

**Warning: The Following Chapter is not suitable for the young, please exceed caution as you read this chapter.**

 **This chapter is rated for the ages of 14+.**

 **Change of Love**

 **Here is chapter 12 OF Change of Love, I kind of feel guilty making this one, mainly because of the fact that there are a lot of sexual contact, but like I said, this story is soon to finish, but enough of this, let's continue on.**

 **Chapter 12**

After realizing that Zuma is missing, Ryder had a strange look.

Chase: "Ryder, you okay?"

Ryder: "Chase, we have more problems, Zuma's missing!"

Chase: "What?"

Ryder: "Now's not the time to be scared, Chase, Marshall, Skye, let's search for Everest, while Rocky, Sylvia and Rubble searches for Zuma!"

All of the pups have said there catchphrases, and started to split off.

 **Zuma's POV**

Before he knew it, it was too late, the waves had already started to rise, the winds were getting stronger, and rain was starting to fall.

Zuma: "I guess it is 12:01, but I am still alive, so how am I not dead?"

Just as he said that he saw a big wave heading towards him.

Zuma: "I spoke too soon,"

As the wave it Zuma, he managed to get his gear on just as it impacted with his vehicle. He was able to live, but he fell off his vehicle and fell straight into the water.

Zuma: "Arff! Air Mask! Propellers!"

Finishing assembling his gear, he started to swim through the ocean. Only problem is that oceans are really big, he could be in the Atlantic Ocean, or even the Pacific, and he has to come back for Calypso.

Zuma: "Don't worry, I'll be there,"

 **Everest's POV**

She felt cold. She felt tired, it has been three days since she has been locked in this cage, she didn't even know where she is.

Voice 1: "What do you thinks we should do with her?"

Voice 2: "How about we erase her mind?"

Voice: "Good Idea, and we can make her a slave?"

Voice: "Nah too harsh,"

Everest: "Who are you? And what are you doing to me?"

Voice: "You sure you don't recognize us?"

Everest: "I can't since all you do is flash lights at me!"

Voice 2: "We are not exposing our identity!"

Voice: "Exactly, now we're going to have to knock you out, again,"

Everest: "I am not!"

Everest tried to break the cage, only to get electrocuted

Voice: "Good luck getting out, but I will electrocute you if you even try,"

Everest: "Chase, please find me,"

 **Chase's POV**

He was determined as he usually his, just needed a little confidence from Marshall, but besides that, he is back.

Marshall: "How you doing?"

Chase: "I'm doing alright; just really want Everest back,"

Marshall: "Just remember, when we find the culprit, you can let out your anger on him,"

Chase: "Okay Marshall,"

Marshall: "Good,"

Chase: "Actually, can we talk about something else?"

Marshall: "Sure,"

Chase: "Um, remember when I pushed you into the river?"

Marshall: "Yeah,"

Chase: "I didn't know about those wolves nor noticed a line,"

Marshall: "Chase, it is not your fault, okay, it is all of ours, mainly Jake,"

Jake: "Yes?"

Marshall: "Oh nothing, but it is all our faults, but the thing is that me learn from mistakes,"

Chase: "Okay, I just wanted to ask,"

Marshall: "Well, sooner is better than later,"

Chase: "You're right and the sooner we find Everest-"

Marshall: "And Zuma,"

Chase: "Right, and Zuma, the better,"

Marshall: "Do you here that bleeping?"

Chase: "Now that you mention it, yes, it must be the drone!"

Marshall: "Let's go!"

As Marshall and Chase ran to the back of the police car, they noticed two strange wolves heading into a cave with a husky on them.

Marshall: "Well, I think we found the culprits,"

Chase: "What were their names again?"

Marshall: "I don't know honestly, I think it was Adam or Dave?"

Ryder: "What's going on?"

Chase: "Sir, we found our culprit,"

Ryder: "Excellent, just mark the coordinates and we'll be on our way,"

Marshall: "Excuse me for a second, lemme check up on Skye,"

Ryder: "Okay,"

Walking through the forest, Marshall sees the young cockapoo sitting on a rock.

Marshall: "Skye, you okay?"

Skye: "Yea, I'm alright, it's just, what happens if you and Chase had to fight them again? What would happen?"

Marshall: "I am confused,"

Skye: "I mean what happens if you go missing?"

Marshall: "Skye, I have gone missing twice, have any of those times I did not make it?"

Skye: "No,"

Marshall: "Well, don't worry,"

Skye: "I mean, if we are going to have to save Everest, then how are we going to sneak her out?"

Marshall: "What do you mean?"

Skye: "We didn't make a plan on when we find them, are we going to break the entrance and start dropping the blows? Or are we going to sneak her out?"

Marshall: "Well, technically both, we're going to sneak, but if they spot us, then we are gonna drop them blows,"

Skye: "I am not liking this idea,"

Marshall: "Just calm down, we will all make it out alive,"

Skye: "I hope-"

Skye was stopped by a passionate kiss from Marshall, which went around for three minutes,"

Marshall: "Don't worry Skye,"

Skye: "Okay,"

As they came back, they saw a smirk on Chase's face

Chase: "You two are so cute together,"

Marshall: "Might I remind you that your mate is the one who is missing?"

Chase: "Touché,"

Skye: "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Chase: "Not yet, I need these handcuffs for when we arrest the culprits,"

Marshall: "Clever, now, let's go save our friend!"

 **With Rocky**

Rubble: "So how's Sylvia?"

Rocky: "She is just amazing, she sings just as good as you, maybe even better!"

Rubble: "What! So I'm the second best?"

Rocky: "No third best, Marshall will always be the best singer,"

Sylvia: "Hey Boys! Aren't we going to find Zuma?"

Rubble: "Of course we are!"

Rocky: "Yeah, but, well-"

Sylvia: "But what?"

Rocky: "Nothing,"

Rubble: "Hey, I know why, it's because Rocky's-"

Rubble was pushed aside by Rocky who told Sylvia he would be right back.

Rubble: "What was that for?"

Rocky: "Listen, if Sylvia finds out about my fear of water, then she is going to laugh and want someone else!"

Rubble: "Well, you'll have to deal with it, we're going on the fricken ocean,"

Rocky: "I now, just please!"

Rubble: "Fine, but don't blame me if she find out,"

Rocky: "Thank you, and please don't black mail me,"

Rubble: "What's black mail?"

Rocky: "Never mind,"

After that quick talk, Rocky and Rubble met up with Sylvia,"

Sylvia: "How are we going to travel?"

Rocky: "We have two options: 1. Build a boat, or 2. Ask Captain Turbot for his boat,"

Sylvia: "Well, Captain Turbot is away to the United Kingdom,"

Rocky: "Well, we are going to have to build one, or steal it,"

Rubble: "No, I am not a criminal! The only criminal I will play for is the bad guy in Apollo!"

Rocky: "Well, at least I will know how to be you,"

Rubble: "How?"

Rocky: "Spiders,"

Rubble: "And I'll beat you with-"

Rocky: "Yeah Yeah, we get the point,"

Rubble: "Okay,"

After a couple of boring hours building a ship, Rocky was able to build one.

Sylvia: "I am impressed, how do you manage to build such a masterpiece within little time?"

Rocky: "It's piece by piece,"

Sylvia: "Okay, I get it,"

Rubble: "I see what you did there,"

Rocky: "Aren't I cool?"

Sylvia: "Of course,"

Rocky and Sylvia then kissed for a minute, despite them having to here Rubble scream "Ew", "Get a Room," etc.

Sylvia: "I think we're ready,"

Rocky: "Well, let's go,"

 **Zuma's POV**

Zuma was lost. Zuma was tired, he couldn't handle it anymore, and he was soon going to collapse,

Zuma: "So tired, so hungry,"

Virtually anything Zuma might've eaten. Raw Fish? Plants? You name it, besides bacteria.

Zuma: "Well, I hope someone finds me,"

The next thing Zuma knew was that he had collapsed and was put into darkness.

What Zuma didn't know was that a certain animal spotted Zuma and had taken him to safety, after reaching the place, the animal let Zuma down, feed him with some liquids, and quickly left, but before she could…

Zuma: "Ow, what happened? Who are you?"

The animal just floated away and was not seen again,

Zuma: "Well, that was weird, one minute I was in the middle of the ocean, now, I am in a cave, at least no shark came and snacked on me,"

After the weird things that have been going on, Zuma noticed that he was able to navigate through areas really quickly, and even turn.

Zuma: "Why is it so easy? And what is this place?"

Zuma went up to a nearby store, only to see a merpup as a cashier,

Zuma: "Wait a second! If I'm in a place that is filled with merpups, and can navigate perfectly, then I am one!"

This fact was indeed true as Zuma looked down to see him have his gear and a fin.

Zuma: "This is so cool!"

Zuma noticed that this place was filled with food, and the resources he needed to survive,

Zuma: "Perhaps if I stay here, I will live longer, and either way, Ryder is bond to think I'm missing!"

Merpup: "Arff!"

Zuma: "I'll get out the way!"

Unfortunately, Zuma's hopes of living here easily was not true as already, he was pushed 23 times, almost stabbed 4 times, and shot 8 times.

Zuma: "Man, crime is a serious issue here,"

After realizing that the mayor of the city was in front of him, the mayor spoke.

Mayor: "What did you say about our city?"

Zuma: "That there is a lot of crime,"

Mayor: "Just so you know, this city is safe, unless if you are a tourist, or from somewhere else, especially form the surface,"

Zuma: "That explains a lot,"

Mayor: "If I were you, I'd get out of here,"

Zuma: "Well, I have a week of food, I suppose I can reach my place before a week, thanks!"

Mayor: "No problem,"

Zuma: "I hope they are looking for me,"

 **Everest's POV**

"Chase"

That was the only word Everest spoke, no matter how much times she has been electrocuted, Chase was all she said, not even an ow,

Voice: "Man this girl is giving me a tough time,"

Voice 2: "Me too,"

Adam: "Yeah," (Voice 1 was Adam, while Voice 2 was Dave)

Dave: "I got an idea, but I'll need her alone with just me,"

Adam: "You want to be in the cage?"

Dave: "No! Bring her and I out to a remotely closed area, for privacy,"

Adam: "Okay?"

So Adam gave Dave a place to stay which had nothing but the door that gives an entrance, and the diameter of the room was no more than 10 meters.

Adam: "Okay, I'll get Everest,"

Dave: "Make sure you don't enter with her, make sure you watch her enter,"

Adam: "Okay,"

Everest: "Chase,"

Adam: "Everest,"

Everest: "Chase,"

Adam: "Everest, listen to me, Dave wants to talk to you, can you please go and see him, he is in the room that is farthest to the right,"

Everest: "O-Okay,"

Adam: "Thanks for saying something other than Chase,"

As Everest entered the door, she was met with Dave.

Dave: "Take a seat,"

Everest: "Okay,"

Dave: "Listen, I know we have been going pretty hard on you,"

That alone got Everest's attention, as much as she wanted less pain, she was questioning why they wanted to lessen it?"

Everest: "Okay?"

Dave: "So we are giving you a prize,"

Everest: "What is it?"

Dave: "I'll give you one guess,"

Everest: "Freedom?"

Dave: "Try three in a row,"

Everest: "Back at the Lookout? Back with Cha-"

Everest was interrupted by Dave giving her a kiss, Everest tried to pull away, but Dave instead pushed harder causing her to moan. After letting her get air, she slapped him.

Everest: "What the hell are you trying to do?"

Dave: "You'll find out,"

Everest: "Leave me-"

Everest was yet again stopped from another kiss form Dave, but this time with tongue. Everest was trying to break it, but Dave only kissed harder, and after a minute, she gave up and enjoyed the kiss. After letting their tongue dance for about five minutes, they broke up.

Dave: "How was that?"

Everest: "It was good,"

Dave: "Do you want more?"

Everest: "Yes please,"

Dave: "Very well,"

Everest was pushed against the ground as they kissed with hard passion. Dave strokes her fur throughout the kisses, and eventually went to her neck, leaving love marks everywhere, causing her to moan.

 **This is how far I will go, you can image the rest yourself**

Dave: "How.. Did.. You…. Like that?"

Everest: "It …. Was…. Amazing!"

Eventually, they fell asleep on each other.

 **At Morning**

Dave: "Morning sleepyhead,"

Everest: "Morning,"

As Dave got up, he was met with an angry Adam.

Adam: "What the hell did you make me do!"

Dave: "Well, I did that with Everest,"

Adam: "Why!"

Dave: "So we can make her forget about this Chase,"

Adam: "I guess that was good, but next time make sure you don't make a lot of noises,"

Dave: "Sorry,"

As Dave entered the room, he saw a sad Everest.

Everest: "What have I done?"

Dave: "What?"

Everest: "Why!"

Dave: "What!"

Everest: "Get out!"

Everest then looked at Dave with so much hatred that Dave locked the door.

Everest: "I am so sorry Chase; I don't deserve anyone like you,"

Chase: "Yea you do,"

Everest: "Ah!"

Chase: "Be quiet, you might make them see us!"

Everest: "Chase, how long were you here?"

Chase: "Just this morning at around 8:30,"

Everest thinking: "Oh thank god, he wasn't here at 8:15,"

Everest: "So where's the way out?"

Chase: "Everest, what's wrong, your voice isn't as peppy as it is,"

Everest: "I had - with Dave,"

Chase: "You what!"

Everest: "I am so sorry, I don't deserve you!"

Chase: "Okay, calm down, I know you didn't mean it, accidents happen,"

Everest: "We have to go!"

As Everest was about to enter, the door broke down.

Adam: "Stop right there!"

Dave: "Yea,"

Chase: "No,"

Adam: "Dave, electrocute her,"

Dave: "Got it,"

As was about to hit the button, it was snatched away.

Skye: "I don't think you'll be using this!"

Dave: "Why you little!"

As Dave was about to punch Skye, he was met with pain to the chest.

Marshall: "No one talks to my mate about that!"

Dave: "Argh!"

Chase: "We got you cornered! 7vs2!"

Everest: "Where's Ryder and Jake?"

Chase: "They can't fit in here,"

Everest: "Oh,"

Adam: "You may outnumber us, but we are much better and experienced than you!"

Chase: "We'll see,"

Dave: "Hey Chase!"

Chase: "What-"

Chase was met with a punch to the gut, where he groaned at the spot.

Chase: "You little!"

Dave and Chase met claws with each other, only for Dave to push Chase back against the wall. Sylvia tried to take this chance to attack Dave, but when she went to attack, she was instead bitten.

Rocky: "Sylvia!"

Rocky went up to Sylvia's aid blocking a bite from Dave, but collapsed in a hole.

Everest tried to get to Chase's aid, but was met to a charge by Adam, and slammed into the wall. Luckily Marshall took the chance to attack and got a blow onto Adam.

Dave thinking: "While Adam fights, I'll get away with the treasure,"

While Adam was fighting Marshall, no one noticed that Dave had sneakered off with Chase, Sylvia, Rubble and Everest.

Marshall and Adam meanwhile were pretty close between hits. Marshall's Paw looks sprained and his necks have skin peeling off, while Adam's ears have almost been torn off and has claw marks all over him. Eventually Marshall ran at Adam raising his paw in a similar fashion when he was fighting Chase, and managed to knock out Adam.

Skye: "Oh my god Marshall! You Okay?"

Marshall: "Yeah, but I'm gonna be limping,"

Skye: "Hey where's Dave?"

Marshall: "Where are Chase, Sylvia, Rubble and Everest?"

Skye: "Marshall! Look!"

Skye then pointed at an object that hurt Marshall, under that was an injured Rocky. Marshall ran up and shakes Rocky to wake up.

Marshall: "Rocky, you okay?"

Rocky: "Yeah,"

Skye: "It is just the three of us,"

Marshall: "I know,"

 **Zuma's POV**

Zuma was so glad, after 18 hours of nothing but traveling and avoiding sharks, Zuma was finally heading towards Adventure Bay.

Zuma: "Adventure Bay is right over there, so glad I'm back,"

After realizing why he was out on see, he started to panic.

Zuma: "Shit! Everest is still missing! I have to find them!"

After finding the forest that Ryder was in, he saw Chase's Car, but no trail.

Zuma: "Damn, I'm going to have to stay here,"

But in the distance, Zuma spotted a small figure.

Zuma: "Ryder!"

Ryder: "Z-Zuma?"

Zuma: "Yes Ryder,"

Ryder: "I'm so glad to see you, how are you,"

Zuma: "Tired,"

Ryder: "Okay, we found Everest and the pups went into the cave, so we don't know what's going one, we are going to have to wait,"

Zuma: "I have to-"

Ryder: "No, get some rest and I'll make you a new pup tag,"

Zuma: "Okay,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Skye: "Marshall! In here!"

Marshall: "Thanks! Take care of Rocky,"

Skye: "Okay,"

After entering the room, Marshall noticed unconscious pups in cage.

Dave: "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Marshall: "Yes I am, besides you virtually lose,"

Dave: "Well, it is just us, a final stand,"

Marshall: "Final Stand eh?"

Dave: "Whenever you're ready to begin, I am ready,"

The next thing Marshall knew is he was charging at Dave…

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **Next Time on Change of Love: Will Marshall win? Will he save the Paw Patrol? Find out next time.**

 **A.N / Hey Everyone! So sorry this one came in late, but it's extra-long. Another thing to be sorry about is the mate between Dave and Everest, I promise there will no longer be any more, because it's just bad, but I am back from Costa Rica. However, I will have to go to Canada because I have relatives in Alberta and the fire at McMurray, yeah, but hey, I'll try to update none the less, so I will see you people later!**

 **#PrayforMcmurray**

It will help not just me, but Alberta too.


	13. The Fight

Change of Love

KK Everyone I'm back, now before we start I might as well say I am planning a sequel of this story, and there are going to be one more chapter after this one. I have been suffering from high blood pressure, so I wasn't able to upload because I would be too dizzy and every letter would have like 4 of 'em.

Chapter 13

Rocky's POV

Rocky: "Uh Skye, do you think he's ready?"

Skye: "What do you mean?"

Rocky: "I mean is Marshall ready to take him on?"

Skye: "Of course he is!"

Rocky: "Well, I am going to read so newspaper,"

Skye: "Okay?"

Marshall's POV

Dave: "You ready?"

Marshall: "Yes I am, as ready as I'll ever me,"

Dave: "Okay, but be warned, I was able to beat your friend, Chase you call him?"

Marshall: "Yes, his name's Chase You bastard!"

Dave: "Well let the fight start,"

Fight Scene (Get ready)

Before Marshall knew it, he was already being thrashed from each wall to wall, crashing into objects.

Dave: "You call yourself a fighter? HA! Your pathetic like the rest of your friends,"

Marshall: "You may have just got the first shot, but now it's my turn!"

Marshall then collided with Dave causing him to crash into the wall as well. Before he could get up Dave has already punched six times. Twice in the chest. Three times in the Leg, and once in the waist. He then attempted to retaliate by punching him in the chest, but was instead punched the wall after.

Dave: "Interesting,"

Marshall: "Looks like we have the tables turned,"

Dave: "I did underestimate you,"

Marshall: "Well it's not over."

Marshall suddenly leaped into his opponent and sent him flying into a table. The next thing Dave saw was a fearsome Marshall approaching him.

Dave: "I Uh, what? Ah!"

Dave used the couple of objects, like a pen, to throw at Marshall, leaving Marshall blocking, Dave got up and immediately jumped onto Marshall, clawing him from the face to the legs. Marshall let out a scream of both anger and pain. Dave didn't show any mercy and kept clawing and even elbowing him to the throat.

Skye's POV

After hearing the scream, Skye immediately got up and ran into the room and saw Marshall being barraged by many attacks.

She kept looking for the room until she found one that had a lot of blood.

Skye: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "Skye!

Skye was horrified to see his condition, he was absolute pain and had a broken ear, and probable many broken bones. Without any choice, she charged at Dave surprisingly pushing him off Marshall.

Dave: "Eh? What are you doing here?"

Skye: "Uh-Oh,"

The next thing she knew is being kicked many times until almost collapsing, finally Dave brought Skye into his hands and threw her into a wall where many plates and pots fell on her, and covering her.

Marshall's POV

Marshall was absolutely stunned to see his opponent beating up his mate. His!

When the throw happened, he was horrified, after seeing Skye, his chest began to harden, and his anger growing like a hot core.

He looked around seeing his mate on the floor in critical condition.

Marshall: "No one! And I mean no one messes with my mate!"

The next thing Marshall knew is he brought out the claws.

Dave: "Interesting, how do you have claws?"

Marshall: "I'll tell you when you are on the floor bleeding!"

Marshall then clawed and scratched Dave countless times letting Dave utter out a couple of screams. Marshall then looked at Skye's direction, only to see her smiling, before collapsing. Marshall, who was already angry, was angrier than ever, and raises his right hand with the claws and started running, and hit Dave with so much power that it sent him flying into a shelf. When Marshall looked at him, he noticed his eyes were closed, meaning he was unconscious.

Marshall: "Phew, I'm glad that is over,"

But as he said that, he was met with a punch in the gut and was on the ground, seeing Dave on top of him.

Marshall: "What?!"

Dave: "You got tricked!"

Marshall: "Gah! Just get out of my life!'

What surprised Marshall is managing to push Dave off of him, and getting up, ready for any endurance.

Dave: "I'll give it to you, you are tough, probable tougher than any other opponent that I have seen, but still that doesn't mean you can beat me!"

Marshall: "We will see about that,"

Marshall did the same tactic, only for Dave to counter, by kicking Marshall in the gut again. Marshall, groaning with pain, was also met with a punch to the mouth and leg.

But pain didn't let him collapse as he stood up tall, wincing for pain, still ready to fight.

Dave: "Hm?"

Dave was confused until he heard Marshall scream with anger, then rushing into Dave putting full body contact onto Dave's stomach, causing him to collapse.

Marshall: "Now let's make sure you are unconscious,"

After sniffing for blood, and kicking him a couple of times, he was sure Dave was unconscious.

Marshall though that this fight was over, until he heard a groan.

Marshall: "Skye!"

Marshall: "Rocky!"

Rocky's POV

One minute, he was reading a newspaper, now he is rushing for his friend, only to see him looking frantic.

Rocky: "Dude! I thought you were getting killed by him! Don't do that to me-"

Marshall: "Help me find Skye!"

Rocky: "Oh shoot, okay,"

After desperately looking for her, they managed to find her in a lot of pots and broken plates, unconscious, and severely injured.

Rocky: "Damn, she doesn't look good"

Marshall: "We have to get her in medical attention!"

Rocky: "I'll get the rest!'

Marshall: "K!"

1 Hour later

After worrying for about a whole hour, Ryder, Jake, and Zuma were glad to see Marshall arrive out, but was horrified to see Skye pasted out in his hands.

Ryder: "What-"

Marshall: "Ryder, get her to Katie's

Ryder: "On it!"

After giving Skye to Ryder, The questions came.

Jake: "What happened?"

Marshall: "She saved me…"

Jake: "Oh,"

30 Minutes later.

Rocky: "Here they are!"

Marshall, Jake and Zuma were howling with pleasure to see the rest of them, Rubble, Everest, Chase, and Sylvia being seen, but unfortunately were unconscious.

Rocky: "Hop on, let's bring them to Katie's,"

The rest suddenly were on the vehicle and driving to Katie's

At Katie's

Katie, who was, again rubbing a cat, saw a frantic Ryder with an unconscious and beaten up Skye in his hands.

Ryder: "It was ba-"

Katie: "I already know! Give me Skye, let me take care of her,"

Ryder: "Thank you,"

A few minutes later, Jake, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Everest, and Sylvia were here.

Katie: "What happened to them?"

Jake: "Don't know,"

Marshall: "Me neither, they were just unconscious,"

Katie: "Okay, I will try to see what I can do,"

Marshall: "Thanks!"

After waiting a lot of hours, Katie comes back with a weird expression.

Jake: "How are they?"

Katie: "Well, the rest are actually okay, but Skye is my real concern,"

Marshall: "What?!"

Katie: "Skye is unfortunately is in a coma,"

Marshall: "What?!"

Katie: She will recover, but it will take some time,"

Marshall: "This is bullshit!"

Katie: "I'm sorry, but it will take some time,"

Marsahll: "Uh, Fine! I'll be in the kitchen,"

Katie: "Okay, and Ryder can I talk to you?"

Ryder: "Sure,"

After Katie and Ryder headed into her room, Katie looked grim for some reason.

Ryder: "What's wrong?"

Katie: "It's Skye,"

Ryder: "Wait, you lied to Marshall?"

Katie: "Yeah, but at this point, Marshall has changed, he's more, well, how do I put it?"

Ryder: "Violent?"

Katie: "Yeah more violent,"

Ryder: "Go on,"

Katie: "Well, she's not okay, in fact, she is in a very serious condition, and that blow she took, it damaged and fractured many of her bones and her organs are working faster than usual,"

Ryder: "So what's happening?"

Katie: "I don't know, I did all I could, but she is in a very critical condition, that even I can't do anything, at this point we have to wait,"

Ryder: "So, she's going to die?"

Katie: "I Don't know…"

Ryder: "So, yes?"

Katie: "Like I said, we just have to wait, but go home, I really don't want Marshall to be sad, please go back and I'll update you,"

Ryder: "Okay,"

As Ryder left, he was actually really sad, but he put on a happy mask and walked out, only to see a sad Marshall.

Ryder: "Marshall…"

Marshall: "You lied to me!"

Ryder: "What?"

Marshall: "I heard the entire conversation! She is in a very serious condition! I can't take this!"

Ryder: "Marshall, wait!"

But it was too late as Marshall was already gone, and out the building, who knows where he went, all he knew is that he hoped it was no dangerous.

Chase: "Ryder, sir, Marshall ran out,"

Ryder: "I know, I kind of lied to him,"

Chase: "What?"

Ryder: "Skye's in a very serious condition, and I didn't want Marshall to know, so I kept it secret, but Marshall eavesdropped on our conversation,"

Chase: "Ryder we have to find him!"

Ryder: "I don't think that is necessary, he'll come back, he's a tough one, he spent his early life wild according to him,"

Chase: "I hope so,"

Ryder: "We have to go back to the lookout,"

Chase: "Okay,"

After driving

Ryder: "Well, we are home,"

Everyone: "Yay!"

After a long and stressful adventure, the pups are really glad to be home, where they can relax now.

Everest: "I am so glad! Can I stay here for a bit?"

Ryder: "Sure,"

While all the pups were having fun with their games, Chase noticed his owner sitting in his chair with both a grim and worrisome face.

Chase: "You alright sir?"

Ryder: "Yes Chase, it's just I am worried about Marshall and Skye,"

Chase: "Listen, Skye will live, and Marshall is tough, he will be okay, I will go look for him if he doesn't come, okay?"

Ryder: "Thank you Chase"

Chase: "No problem sir!'

Skye's POV

All Skye could see is darkness, she at first thought she was dead, in a weird place, but after she thought she was blind, after figuring out, she confirmed to herself she is unconscious.

Skye: "Yea that seems right,"

Just after she began to open her eyes…

Skye: "Aw come on, after all that hard work too!"

After opening her eyes, she was surprised, actually not really to see Katie.

Katie: "Well, I see that you are awake,"

Skye: "Yeah, can I see Marshall,"

Katie: "Oh Fuck,"

Skye: "What's wrong?"

Katie: "I think they are doing a mission,"

Skye: "Oh, well when they are done, can he come over?"

Katie: "Uh, sure!"

Calling Ryder:

Ryder: "Hey Katie,"

Katie: "Find Marshall! Skye has waken up!"

Ryder: "Oh god, we will search for him!"

Katie: "Uh Ryder, you forgot your logo?"

Ryder: "Oh right! No Job is Too Big! No Pup is Too Small!"

Katie: "Thank you, plz hurry,"

Call ends.

Katie: "So how are you?"

Skye: "Aside from feeling horrible and not having Marshall by my side, I feel terrible,"

Katie: "Okay, you need to get some rest okay?"

Skye: "Okay,"

Ryder's POV

Ryder: "Paw Patrol! Too the lookout!"

After getting to the lookout and up…

Chase: "Paw Patrol ready for action, sir!"

Ryder: "Thanks for hurrying, I got some good and bad news!"

Chase: "Well, what is it?"

Ryder: "The good news is that Skye is alive and awake, but the bad news is that Marshall is missing and she wants him, so we need to find him, Chase, you will look in the forest, since that is where he usually goes,"

Chase: "Chase is on the case!"

Ryder: "I will need the rest of you to help, but we need to hurry!"

All the pups have howled.

Marshall's POV

He felt terrible, his whole body ached and he had no food, no water, and no mate, by his side, he was literally mad after Ryder attempted to lie at him

Marshall: "Well I better get home, but my legs hurt.

Out of nowhere a wolf appears!

Marshall: "Oh come on!"

Marshall already had a fight with Dave is currently too tired to fight, with nothing left to do, he attempted to run, only for him to collapse. Just when he thought his doom was here..

Voice: "Arf! Net!"

Next Time on Change of Love: The final chapter, Chapter 14 is next everyone! This has been an awesome story in my opinion, and thank you all for the support.

Ahem! Will Marshall and Skye ever be reunited?

Too be Continued…

A.N / Hey everyone, so I suppose I got a lot of explaining to do, since the last time I updated was May 14th, 2016, which was almost one month, so here is 3 reasons why I haven't uploaded:

1\. Health Condition: This was the main factor that prevented me from writing. My blood pressure unfortunately went high and I wasn't able to upload since I was so dizzy and every word had 4 of 'em.

2\. School: This is Nightmare! There is just so much homework! Yeah you get the idea…

3\. Family: One of my uncle died at the age of 49 after collapsing from a blood pressure of over 200, yes and that is very fatal, btw.

Those are the reasons, I should able to upload a lot by June 26th, so I hope to see you all alter see ya!

Oh and also this stupid CobaldShitLord and Sway Sway Wahtever, ignore those bitches.


	14. The End?

**Change of Love**

 **Here it is everyone! The final chapter of Change of Love! It only took us around, 2 and a half months, yeah, but I actually enjoyed this ride of probable on of the best stories I have made in a really long time, remember, I am planning a sequel, look at my profile, but here is the final chapter to Change of Love, man I am going to miss these.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Marshall's POV**

Chase: "Arf! Net!"

Suddenly Marshall saw was a net sprang past hi and onto the wolf. The Wolf tried as hard as he could, but the net was too strong.

Ryder: "Marshall!"

Ryder tried to run up to Marshall, but was stopped by a fearsome growl.

Marshall: "You lied to me!"

Ryder: "Marshall, I am so sorry for breaking your heart,"

Marshall: "Skye is going to die!"

Ryder: "Well, actually-"

Marshall: "Shut up Ryder!"

Ryder: "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Marshall: "I have a lot of right to, you lied to me! Skye will not live!"

Ryder: "Marshall! Listen to me! She is alive!"

Marshall: "Such a sad excuse for a young teen boy!"

Ryder: "No seriously!"

Marshall: "Call Katie!"

Ryder: "Okay!

 **Ryde calling Katie:**

 _Ryder: "Hey Katie!"_

 _Katie: "Oh hey Ryder! Did you find Marshall?"_

 _Ryder: "Yes I did!"_

 _Katie: "Well, there is a problem,"_

 _Ryder: "What happened?"_

 _Katie: "She's missing!"_

 _Ryder: "What!"_

 _Katie: "I don't know; all I see is foot prints of what looks like wolves' prints!"_

 _Marshall: "What!"_

 _Katie: "Hey marshall,"_

 _Marshall: "No, you were right, she would be find! I shouldn't of loss faith in her! We have to find her!"_

 _Ryder: "And we will,"_

 _Katie: "Okay, well the sooner you get off, the faster you can find Skye!"_

 **Call Ends:**

Marshall: "I finally realised who it was!"

Ryder: "What do you mean?"

Marshall: "Dave's brother, friends, etc.!"

Chase: "You mean Adam?"

Marshall: "Yeah!"

Chase: "Well, time to get this radar on!"

Ryder: "Good job Chase!"

Chase: "Thank you Ryder!"

 **Skye's POV**

She knew she shouldn't of ran off into the woods, but she was lucky Katie noticed, or else she was dead. Probable by wolves.

When she heard growling, she panicked, when she heard more, she ran.

Skye: "Man, how did Marshall survive his life in the wild? Even Everest!"

She didn't realise she was talking loud, until she saw a pack of wolves, and when she did, she knew she couldn't run away.

She only waited for the inevitable. When the fangs came, she knew her end.

She was barraged, scratched, teared apart, and even battened in the breasts.

Skye: "OW!"

She thought she would die, but too here surprise, she was picked up and saw another wolf, who started to run. It was then when she realized he was running away from the pack.

Skye: "Uh, who are you?"

V: "The names V,"

Skye: "Is that your real name?"

V: "No! It's my nickname, and I don't tell anyone my real name,"

Skye: "Okay,"

After a couple of minutes, Skye realized to ask V a question.

Skye: "So, why are you running away from them?"

V: "Aren't you apart of the PAW Patrol?"

Skye: "Yes,"

V: "Well, that's why, because I like them,"

Skye: "Okay,"

V: "Anyways, I may be a wolf, but that doesn't mean I have no heart,"

Skye: "You can still fight right?"

V: "Of course I can! I live in the wild to you know,"

Skye: "Yeah,"

V: "Listen, there is no need to be afraid of me, I am just here to help,"

Skye: "Me or the wolves?"

V: "You,"

Skye: "Okay, but where are we going?"

V: "You'll see,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall: "Skye?

Marshall was also in the forest with the rest of the PAW Patrol, and he was worried.

Chase: "Don't worry Marshall, we'll find her,"

Marshall: "I hope so,"

Rocky: "We **will** find her,"

Marshall: "Okay!"

Chase: "Hey! My radar picks up that Skye is in here, but she looks to be carried by an animal,"

Marshall: "What!"

Chase: "Probable an eagle, or a wolf,"

Marshall: "Okay, it's time to drop the fists!"

Rocky: "Okay **Punches Marshall**

Marshall: "Ow!"

Rocky: "Sorry,"

Marshall: "You better be!"

Chase: "Anyways, are we going or what?"

Marshall: "We are going!"

Chase: "Alright! It's time to find Skye!"

Ryder: "Again,"

Chase: "Yes,"

After searching the woods, and even fighting a couple of wolves, they see her in a cave, being offered food.

Marshall: "Stop right there!"

V: "Who me?"

Marshall: "Yeah! What's the big idea?"

V: "What big idea? I found her being treated like a rag doll in a pack of wolves, and I saved her, and brought her here in my cave!"

Ryder: "Hold on Marshall, I think he's telling us something,"

V: "I am! Look! If you want her back, just take her, I don't want-"

V was literally stopped when he heard a yell and was kicked in the face by Chase.

V: "Dude! That na cool!"

Chase: "Leave her alone!"

Marshall: "Yeah!"

Chase then jumped onto V, only for him to get pushed into the wall, Marshall then scratched V with his own claws,

V: "Okay, stop! I don't want to fight! Your friend is hurt!

The next thing Marshall saw V doing was grabbing Chase, at that point Marshall growled fearsomely, but was stopped by Ryder, put him on another bed, bandage him up, and let him sleep,"

Ryder: "So, are you a-"

V: "Yes, I am,"

Ryder: "Okay,"

Marshall: "Gosh, I thought you were a threat to Skye, when you were actually helping her,"

V: "It's okay, aren't you the PAW Patrol?"

Ryder: "Yes,"

V: "Well, can I visit you every once in a while?"

Ryder: "Sure,"

Marshall: "What?"

Ryder: "I know it's hard, but look at the facts!"

Marshall: "Fine you can visit us,"

V: "Thank you,"

At this point, Marshall heard a groaning.

Marshall: "Skye?"

Marshall looked into Skye's direction and saw her wake up.

Marshall: "Skye!"

Skye: "Marshall!"

The next thing we see is Marshall and Skye running towards each other, giving 'em a big 'ol hug.

Ryder: "Aw,"

Chase: "Should we send them back to Katie's?"

Ryder: "Chase, I see you are awake too,"

V: "Well, I suppose you have to leave,"

Ryder: "Yeah, well see you later!"

V: "Bye!"

 **At Katie's**

Ryder: "Katie!"

Katie: "Yes?"

Ryder: "We found her!"

Katie: "Woah! All healed up too?"

Ryder: "Yeah,"

Katie: "Well this makes my life easier, you what else?"

Ryder: "What?"

Katie then unexpectedly kissed Ryder, Ryder started to kiss back with passion, not realizing the pups were there, they headed into Katie's room.

Marshall: "Well, that just happened,"

Chase: "Awkward,"

The next thing they heard was the moans of Katie.

Rocky: "Let's get out of here,"

Skye: "Agreed,"

 **At the Lookout**

After a while, the pups have finally made it back to the lookout.

Rocky: "Sylvia!"

Sylvia: "Rocky! How was your rescue?"

Rocky: "It was good! No Water!"

Chase: "Oh Rocky!"

Rocky: "Hehe,"

Chase: "Hey, who's that?"

As Chase looked at the figure, he noticed it was white, and there was a dog steering it,

Chase: "Everest!"

Everest: "Hey Chase!"

Marshall: "Skye, wanna blow this joint?"

Skye: "Sure,"

No one was aware that Marshall and Skye left as they celebrated to be abck home after a long and stressful adventure.

Skye: "So Marshal, you want to sing for me?"

Marshall: "Yeah, but what song?"

Skye: "How about Trap Queen?"

Marshall: "Sure, but I'm not Fetty Wap, I can't do a low voice like him,"

Skye: "Just give it your best!'

Marshall: "Okay,"

 **Trap Queen**

 _ **By: Fetty Wap**_

 **Remy Boyz, yeaahhhh** **1738**

 **[Bridge]**

 **I'm like "Hey, what's up? Hello"** **Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door** **I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll**

 **Married to the money, introduced her to my stove** **Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low**

 **She my trap queen, let her hit the bando** **We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go** **We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos** **At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though**

 **Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole** **Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go**

 **Everybody hating, we just call them fans though**

 **In love with the money, I ain't never lettin' go**

 **[Hook]**

 **And I get high with my baby** **I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah** **And I can ride with my baby** **I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah** **And I can ride with my baby** **I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah** **And I can ride with my baby** **I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby**

 **[Verse 1]**

 **I hit the strip with my trap queen cause all we know is bands** **I just might snatch up a 'Rari and buy my boo a Lamb'** **I might just snatch her a necklace, drop a couple on a ring** **She ain't wantin' for nothin' because I got her everything**

 **It's big ZooWap from the bando, remind me where I can't go**

 **Remy Boyz got the stamp, though**

 **Count up hella them bands though** **Boy how far can your bands go?** **Fetty Wap I'm livin' fifty thousand** **K how I stand though, if you checkin' for my pockets I'm like**

 **[Hook]**

 **And I get high with my baby** **I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah** **And I can ride with my baby** **I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby, yeah** **And I can ride with my baby** **I just left the mall, I'm gettin' fly with my baby, yeah** **And I can ride with my baby** **I be in the kitchen cookin' pies with my baby**

 **[Bridge]**

 **I'm like "hey, what's up, hello"** **Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in the door** **I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll**

 **Married to the money, introduced her to my stove** **Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low**

 **She my trap queen, let her hit the bando** **We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go** **We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos** **At 56 a gram, 5 a 100 grams though**

 **Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole** **Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go**

 **Everybody hating, we just call them fans though**

 **In love with the money, I ain't never lettin' go**

 **[Verse 2]**

 **I be smokin' dope and you know Backwoods what I roll**

 **Remy Boyz, Fetty eating shit up that's fasho**

 **I'll run in ya house, then I'll fuck your ho**

 **Cause Remy Boyz or nothin', Re-Re-Remy Boyz or nothin'**

 **[Outro: Nitt Da Gritt (Fetty Wap)]**

 **(She my trap queen)** **Yeah, you hear my boy** **(She my trap queen)** **Soundin' like a zillion bucks on the track** **(She my trap queen)** **I got whatever on my boy, whatever** **(And I get high with my baby)**

 **Put your money where your mouth is** **Money on the wood make the game go good**

 **Money out of sight cause fights** **Put up or shut up, huh?**

 **Nitt Da Gritt, RGF Productions**

 **(ZooWap)**

Marshall: "Well, how'd I do?"

Skye: "You did amazing, aside from messing up a bit in the Outro, I liked the Bridge the best, good job,"

Marshall: "Aw thank you!"

Skye: "Your welcome,"

 **The End?**

 **While it may be the end for the PAW Patrol, what they don't realize…**

 _Agent 1: "Okay, be careful, don't drop it, we need to make the cure for the Zika,"_

 _Agent 2: "I am trying it is very fragile,"_

 _After putting a potential vaccine for the Zika Virus down, one of the agents accidentally knocked a tube down._

 _Agent 2: "Dude!_

 _As he pointed to the tube._

 _Agent 1: "Uh Oh,"_

 _Agent 2: "What does it say?"_

 _Agent 1: "Warning: Contains a recently discovered weak strain of a virus deadly to dogs,"_

 _Agent 2: "Uh oh,"_

 _The next thing you will see is most of the PAW Patrol sick, but one pup who already had it before because of his life and DNA Complexion, might become a hero for Adventure Bay._

 _ **Sequel?**_

I know what you are thinking, a sequel. That is correct, a sequel to Change of Love will be coming up, if any of you remember a while around mid-March how I needed help on two story choices, well Change of Love won, and now **Before It's Too Late** is the sequel, if the majority chose that's tory, then the pairing would've been affected.

As you can see with the plot, basically a weak strain of virus that is deadly to dogs escapes a facility near Adventure Bay causes most of the PAW Patrol to be sick. I don't know how much chapters this will have, it unfortunately might have less then Change of Love, I don't know. Each Chapter will have around 2000 words, like last time, and the goal will be around 20000-30000 words. If you have any ideas about this story, please PM me, also PM me for courage. It might help me write it!

The end of one story is only the beginning of another, the beginning of a series, I honestly love this community, and hope to stay on for a long time to come.

Also about the story: "The heart know what it want," I am involved in this story, I might be writing the third chapter, I was told about this and I accepted it of course, so I might focus on that story and A Life Twister before I get the sequel out, I really put myself in a tough position, but that's all for now.

 _ **I Shall See You All Later**_

 _ **Special Thank You to the following:  
**_

 _ **Tomcat549**_

 _ **CAT 137**_

 _ **Marshall X Chase and Rocky Fan**_

 _ **Heghog**_

 _ **GeometryEd**_

 _ **And much More People!**_

 _ **I will see you all later for the next story and next update, good bye.**_


End file.
